Random Notes
by Jedi Annie Scrambler
Summary: A story told completely with notes, dairies, meeting minuets and the like. WARNING: Contains strange musical references.
1. She Has A Lot Of Names

**Monday, April 5****th****, M. Flowers H.S: **

**English assignment: Keep a Journal about yourself and your life.**

Science:

_A JOURNAL? About my LIFE? That teacher's insane. -Annie_

Yeah, SO stupid. -Tuesday

_I'm not telling her ANYTHING about my private life._

_**Would you guys stop passing notes and focus on the lesson? -Lisa**_

_Goody-two shoes._

Hahahahahaha!

_**SERIOUSLY!**_

_What's YOUR PROBLEM!_

_**I'm not picking up your slack just because you two were passing notes the whole time! I never asked to be in your group.**_

Wo-ow. How rude!

_Very. No one else wanted you in there group, we were, like, the ONLY ONES who volunteered to have you in our group._

_**Really?**_

Some one's losing there self confidence.

_**I don't believe you Annie Scrambler.**_

_When have I ever lied to you?_

_**Yesterday you told Albert Dinkerson that you had a dentist appointment so he wouldn't ask you out.**_

Albert Dinkerson was going to ask you out? HA!

_I said when have I ever lied TO YOU._

_**In third grade when I asked you to my birthday party but you told me you had a dentist appointment but really you just went to Francine's half birthday party.**_

_I used the same excuse twice?_

Albert Dinkerson is such a geek! He's even shorter that you!

_**That's not the point!**_

_Then what is the point, Lisa?_

Annie and Albert! HA HA HA!

_**The point is you are not trust worthy.**_

_Boo hoo._

Annie S. Dinkerson!

_Would you stop that Tues?_

_**Annie Scrambler, I bet that you can't go a week without lying.**_

_And what would you do if I could?_

What would you do if she couldn't?

_**I will not pass notes in class. I will not pass notes in class. I will not pass notes in class. I will not pass notes in class. I will not pass notes in class. I will not pass notes in class…**_

_Wait, you're actually writing this?_

Shut up Annie.

_**Shut up Annie.**_

* * *

><p><strong>English Journal, KEEP OUT!<strong>

Name: _Annie Rose Scrambler_

Age: _fifteen _

Grade:_ 10__th_

Description: _Five foot, with short dark brown hair and fair skin. Dark brown eyes and very petite._

Parents: _Mother: Luna King Scrambler_

Occupation: _Seamstress_

Father: _Samuel Scrambler_

Occupation: _Accountant_

Parents' Marital Status: _Married_

Pets: _a black cat named Yero_

Best Friend: _My best friend is Tuesday Johnson. We've been best friends since fourth grade. She is very funny and very good at science. _

Boyfriend: _None._

Address: _New York City._

**English Journal:**

Name: _Francine Clarisse Carruthers_

Age: _sixteen_

Grade: _10__th_

Description: _a soaring beauty with vibrant hazel eyes and silky shoulder length brown hair. _

Parents: _Mother: Antigone Carruthers_

Occupation: _Owner of the Antigone Carruthers Corporation_

Father: _Phillipe Carruthers_

Occupation: _CEO of the Antigone Carruthers Corporation_

Parents' Marital Status: _Married_

Pets: _None_

Best Friend: _Carrie Jones_

Boyfriend: _Taylor James Hawthorne, six foot nine of unadulterated hottness_

Address:_ New York City_

* * *

><p><strong>Lunch; Texts:<strong>

Hector: **Hey**

Lisa: **Hey**

Hector: **whats up?**

Lisa: **Nothing much, just having lunch**

Hector: **cool, whats for lunch?**

Lisa: **leftover pasta from dinner last night**

Hector:** yum, any thing new in school?**

Lisa: **I got stuck with Annie Scrmbler and Tues Jhnsn for science partners.**

Hector: **yuck. Want to come over for dinner 2night? Parents are going on date, just Jess and I.**

Lisa: **I'd lov-**

Annie: **Texting luverboy?**

Lisa: **What? NO!**

Annie: **ur red! So yes, u r texting Hector.**

Lisa: **He is NOT my luverboy!**

Annie: **haha yes he is**

Hector: **Li? You there?**

Lisa: **why are you even texting me?**

Hector: **to ask you over for dinner! Are you okay?**

Lisa: **oops! Annies texting me, that was supposed to go to her!**

Lisa: **why are you even texting me?**

Tuesday: **Because of the bet!**

Hector: **Right, got it.**

Annie: **TUES!**

Lisa:** What bet?**

Hector: **So can you come to night?**

Annie: **In science you said that you bet I couldn't go a week without lying, I'm gonna take you up on that.**

Lisa: **I'd love to!**

Tuesday: **Wow, that was fast, don't you want to hear the deal first?**

Annie: **TUES!**

Lisa: **ACK! That was supposed to go to Hector! I want to hear the deal first!**

Lisa: **I'D LOVE TO!**

Annie: **HA! I WAS RIGHT! YOU WERE TEXTING LUVERBOY!**

Hector: **So, see you at 5?**

Lisa: **Yes! Five's great! See you then!**

Annie: **BWA HA HA HA HA! I WAS RIGHT! I WAS RIGHT!**

Tuesday: **LOL!**

Lisa: **Just. Tell. Me. The. Deal.**

Tuesday: **Okay, Annie can't lie for a week, and Lisa can't yell "hey you guys" for a week.**

Annie: **If you yell 'hey you guys', You have to do my science homework for a week. **

Tuesday: **If you don't yell it, Annie'll do your history homework for a week. WELL.**

Annie: **If I don't lie at all this week, you have to make out with Hector out side of school at the end of the week. **

Tuesday: **IN FROUNT OF EVERY ONE!**

Lisa: **WHAT? Alright, if you lie AT ALL this week you can't pull any pranks for a month.**

Annie: **A MONTH?**

Tuesday: **Face it Ani, it'll take three time that time to live down Lisa's kiss, you've got the easy one.**

Annie: **TUESDAY!**

Lisa:** I'll do it.**

Tuesday: **WHAT?**

Annie: **REALLY!**

Lisa: **Yes, I'm in!**

Annie: **So am I. Pucker up!**

Lisa: **You'd better brush up on your history. The Electric Company always wins.**

* * *

><p><strong>Minutes from the Drama Club meeting (as written and recorded by Story Ophelia Hamilton):<strong>

**Brianna Lewis (unfortunately the president) (of the drama club, not the US): **I hear by bring this this meeting to order.

**Annie Scrambler (under breath):** Thank you captain obvious.

**Lana Anderson (Brianna's henchwomen… err, I mean the vise president): **Did you say something Ann-nie? **(she seriously said it like that.)**

**Annie (annoyed and mocking):** What did you say Lan-na?

**Brianna (huffingly):** Can we get on with it?

**Meg Rosalind Hamilton (my wonderful cousin): **ah, thank you, but 'huffingly' isn't a word.

**Danny (you-have-to-spell-his-name-right-and-invite-him-to-all-your-partys) Rebus:** What?

**Story Ophelia Hamilton (ME!): **It is now.

**Brianna (annoyed): **Can we GET. ON. WITH. IT.

**Lan-na (who is annoying):** Ye-ah!

**Annie rubs temples.**

**Josh Meyers (Brianna's horrible boyfriend who is unfortunately very hott):** What's the first order of business Bri?

**Brianna (smugly):** Thanks Jos! The first order of business is choosing a play for this years Mid-Summer's musical!

**Danny (confusified):** there's a mid-summer's musical?

**Meg Rosalind (reading over my shoulder):**'confisified' isn't a word either.

**Story Ophelia: **remember the play Grampa took us to last week?

**Annie (to Danny):** Remember that dancer girl? The one with all the names?

**Meg Rosalind:** The Stephen Schwartz or the Andrew Lippa?

**Story Ophelia (to Meg): **Stephen Schwartz, **(to Annie)** That was our other cousin, Maxine Allison Juliet Hamilton-March.

**Danny (rememberingly): **Oh! Heeerr!

**Brianna (now REALLY annoyedified):** EXUSE ME! WE HAVE TO CHOSE A PLAY!

**Lan-na (supportively):** YE-AH!

**Michael Johnson (to Lan-na):** Why do you always turn words into two syllables? **(hey, I like this guy)** It's kinda hott. **(never mind.)**

**Brianna (fearless leader to the hilt.):** Any suggestions?

**Danny:** Pippin!

**Lan-na: **Legally Blonde!

**Story Ophelia (under breath):** that wasn't predictable at ALL.

**Annie (also under breath):** Ye-ah.

**Taylor Lokar (whao! Where'd she come from?):** High School Musical!

**Everyone:** NO!

**Meg Rosalind: **Oh! Mamma Mia!

**Story Ophelia:** I second that!

**Annie: **I third.

**Brianna:** Then it's official, we're doing… Grease!

**Lan-na:** Awwww.

**Meg Rosalind:** WHAT?

**Annie (super annoyedified, like the rest of us):** But every one wants Mamma Mia!

**Josh (that… dolt.):** Not _every one_. I don't want it. Neither does Bri.

**This is really unfair! That… that-**

**Meg Rosalind:** Don't swear, Story. Call her an enigma or something.

**Danny (still confusified):** call who an enigma?

**Story Ophelia:** An enigma is too good for her!

**Brianna (that… very annoying thing!):** It's official! We're doing Grease! Lana, you can be Frenchie or some one.

**Lan-na (happy again):** ohhh-kaay!

**Annie: **But-!

**Brianna (VAT!): **Meeting ended!

**Unfortunately this meeting is now finishedized.**

**Meg:** Not a word Story, and what's a 'vat'?

**A Very Annoying Thing.**

**Meg:** ooooohhhh.

**NOW this meeting is finishedized.**

* * *

><p><strong>That evening; Emails exchanged:<strong>

FROM: The_supreme_athlete

TO: LiliGreen

SUBJECT: tonight was fun

Hey, Li. Did you have fun tonight? I did. Sorry my little sister was being so annoying with all the kissing noises. Hector

FROM: LiliGreen

TO: The_supreme_athlete

SUBJECT: Re: tonight was fun

Hi! It's okay about Jess. She's not was bad as Annie Scrambler was being today. I had fun tonight too. Lisa

FROM: The_supreme_athlete

TO: LiliGreen

SUBJECT: Re: Annie?

What was Annie doing? H

FROM: LiliGreen

TO: The_supreme_athlete

SUBJECT: Re: Oh nothing…

She wasn't doing anything important. I did make a bet with her though. She can't lie for a week and I can't yell 'hey you guys' for a week. L

FROM: The_supreme_athlete

TO: LiliGreen

SUBJECT: Re: seriously?

Seriously? What happens if you win both? H

FROM: LiliGreen

TO: The_supreme_athlete

SUBJECT: Re: you bet

If she lies she can't pull any pranks for a month. If I yell 'hey you guys' I have to do her science homework for a week. If I DON'T yell it she does my history homework for a week.

FROM: The_supreme_athlete

TO: LiliGreen

SUBJECT: Re: seriously?

REALLY? That's it? What if she doesn't lie? H

FROM: LiliGreen

TO: The_supreme_athlete

SUBJECT: Re: uumm…

ummmmm. L

FROM: The_supreme_athlete

TO: LiliGreen

SUBJECT: Re: what is it?

What's the other thing? H

FROM: LiliGreen

TO: The_supreme_athlete

SUBJECT: Re: doesn't matter

It doesn't matter, She'll lie! Got to go, bye! Lisa

FROM: The_supreme_athlete

TO: LiliGreen

SUBJECT: Re: see you

Well, okay, Good night Lisa! Hector

* * *

><p><strong>Hello, this is a story I've been working on for quite a while now. It's not finished yet but I'm working on it. It'll probably take some time between new posts so don't hold your breath. Any way, I don't own The Electric Company, if I did thing would be VERY different. Tell me what you think by clicking that little button down there... JAS<br>**


	2. My Favorite Things

**Tuesday, April 6****th****, M. Flowers H.S: **

**Annie Scrambler's Diary, NOT ENGLISH JOUNAL, KEEP OUT!**

First day of not lying. Here's what happened: I got to school at the same time as that, well, VAT really, Lisa Heffenbacher. She gave me this sickly annoying smile and said "Hi Annie! How are you today?" I kept walking. "Annie? Didn't you hear me? I said how are you?" She was TOTALLY trying to catch me in a lie. "oh, I heard you!" I snapped, "I'm just IGNORING you!" Then I stomped, happily, inside. Now I've got to think up a way to trick Lisa into yelling 'Hey You Guys!'

"Annie are you listening to me?" Mrs. Fredrickson just asked me, "Is that your English journal?" Crap. "uumm, no this isn't my English journal."

* * *

><p><strong>Today's English assignment: In your journal, write about your favorite book, movie, TV show and food.<strong>

**Lisa Heffenbacher's English journal:**

My favorite food is a turkey and Swiss sandwich on seven grain bread, hold the mayo with a dill picked on the side. When I was a little kid my favorite food was turnips, which, for some reason, made my parents upset.

My favorite movie of all time is _Brunch at Stephanie's_. It's about a pretty lady named Tiffany who lives in a high rise apartment in New York and is in love with the elevator operator. But Tiffany is a heiress so she can't marry him. This movie is very good and romantic and won several Oscars.

My favorite TV show is _Little City_. Which is a show about MarvelousGuy and his hometown before he became MarvelousGuy. It is very good because MarvelousGuy always saves the day but no one can know that he has superpowers and it is all done to a great soundtrack.

My Favorite books are _The Royal Journals _series by Patricia Carol. They are about this girl who discovers that she is actually a princess of a small country she's never heard of. These books are really good and very funny.

**Danny Rebus's English Journal:**

My favorite food is pineapple. This fruit is good tasting, and, some say, magical.

My favorite movie is _Pirates of the Mediterranean_. It's about these pirates who sail around the Mediterranean kidnapping people and doing pirate-y things.

My favorite TV show is _The Giant Boom Idea_. Which is about nerdy guys doing what nerdy guys do.

My favorite book is _The Journal of a Cowardly Boy_. It's about this kid, named Josh, hiding, which is what cowardly kids do. I liked this book because it was very funny.

**Annie Scrambler's English Journal, KEEP OUT!**

My Favorite food is scrambled egg.

My favorite movie is _Lease_. It's about these people who live in New York. The movie is about their lives and how a lot of them have trouble paying the lease.

My favorite TV show is _Choir_, which is a TV show about this high school choir (as the title implies). My favorite episode was the one where July Streets comes back to her former glory (her high school choir) after getting kicked off her own TV show _Coming Up Roses_.

My favorite book is _Heinous: The Days and Era of the Heinous Woman of the West_. Which is a spoof of sorts on the movie/book _The Sorcerer of Ev_.

* * *

><p><span>Science:<span>

_So, ready to quit Lisa? -Annie_

_**No. pay attention. -Lisa**_

**Annie, what are you doing tonight? -Albert Dinkerson**

_I dk._

Is that ALBERT passing you notes? -Tuesday

**Annie, would you like to go out for dinner with me?**

_No._

**Oh, well, if you ever do I'll be here waiting for you.**

_**Annie! That was mean!**_

_So? You said not to lie, not to be nice. And did you see the last note he sent me? It was creepy._

_**Awwww, that's so sweet, he said he'll wait for you!**_

_Only you would think stalkers are cute._

* * *

><p><strong>Lisa Heffenbacher's Diary: Keep out!<strong>

Hector kept asking me what the other part of the bet was. I really don't want to tell him. And, hopefully I'll be able to not yell "Hey You Guys" at all this week. I also don't think Annie will lie, she can be very determined sometimes.

Until we thwart her plan, that is. And then she just gets annoyed and vengeful.

* * *

><p><strong>So, bonus points for those who can tell me all the things Annie's English Journal spoofs. ~JAS<br>**


	3. Rules Rule!

**Wednesday April 7****th****, M. Flowers H.S:**

**Today's English assignment: Write in your journal about a moment in your life that you perceived as unjust or unfair. **

**Story Ophelia Hamilton's English journal:**

One moment that I thought was unjust happened just this Monday! In the High School's Drama Club, we were supposed to chose a play to perform for the Mid-summer's musical. But instead of excepting nominations and voting on a play, the club's president (only pres by a cruel twist of fate!) simply chose the play SHE wanted to perform. This act of dictatorship violated three of the club's rules that were updated three years ago when Maxine Allison Juliet Hamilton-March came into power as 31st president. I plan to bring this to the club's attention at today's meeting.

* * *

><p><strong>Annie Scrambler's English Journal, KEEP OUT!<strong>

Many unfair and unjust things have happened to me in my life. Like the time the school newspaper chose Lisa Heffenbacher to be the new reporter and not me. Or the time, last summer, when Hector Ruiz chose Lisa Heffenbacher to play the part of the duchess and not me (which seemed like a issue of favoritism if you ask me!). But the moment I chose to write about was the time Hector Ruiz won the Lukewarm radio contest and I unfairly got runner up! Now let me state here that Annie Scrambler is no runner up! Annie Scrambler is a WINNER! But, anyway, they chose Hector as the winner so he got to make a music video. Then I had my Uncle Sigmund hypnotize him so he had the instincts of a canine. It was so funny! Unfortunately Lisa found a way to retrain his instincts so he was able to do the video. I'll outwit them some day!

* * *

><p><span>History:<span>

_**Any good plans to finally foil the Electric Company? -Manny Spamboni**_

**I have a billion of wonderful ideas floating around my genius brain! -Francine Carruthers**

_We need to do something to that VAT Lisa Heffenbacher -Annie Scrambler_

_**Why Lisa? And what's a vat?**_

_Because I made a bet with her, if she yells 'Hey You Guys' at all this week she has to do my science homework!_

**So? How does that help US?**

_**What's a vat?**_

_If I don't lie at all this week she has to make out with Hector Ruiz in front of the whole school._

_**WHAT'S A VAT?**_

_Very Annoying Thing._

**Who are you calling an annoying thing!**

_THAT'S WHAT V.A.T. MEANS! VERY ANNOYING THING! _

_**Oh.**_

**ANNIE SCRAMBLER. DO NOT LIE. I will bring my camera!**

_No need to yell, I'm working on it! And of course bring your camera! After that make out fest, we're going VIRAL!_

_**BWA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA!**_

* * *

><p><strong>Lisa Heffenbacher's Diary: Keep out!<strong>

OHMYGOSH! I JUST REMEMBERED! IF ANNIE DOESN'T LIE I'LL HAVE TO KISS HECTOR! IN FRONT OF THE WHOLE SCHOOL! WHAT AM I GOING TO DO?

-**Lunch Texts:**

Lisa: **JESS I NEED UR HELP!**

Jessica: **what?**

Lisa: **!**

Jessica:** WHAT?**

Lisa: **If Annie Scrambler doesn't lie all week I have to kiss Hector.**

Jessica: **OMG!**

Lisa: **YES! I'M FREAKING OUT!**

Hector: **Hey**

Jessica: **What are you going to do?**

Lisa: **OMGOMGOMGOMGOMG ur brothers txting me!**

Jessica: **you talk to him now, I'll think of something!**

Lisa: **Hey**

Hector: **What's up?**

Lisa: **Not much**

Hector: **That's cool**

Lisa: **What about u?**

Hector: **Nothing really**

Lisa: **Well I got to go**

Hector: **ok, see u later?**

Lisa: **of course! ****J**

Jessica: **Here's a thought, tell him.**

Lisa: **NO!**

Jessica: **ok! ok! Is he gone?**

Lisa: **yes**

Jessica: **what if I ask Annie something She'll have to lie about?**

Lisa: **I don't want to do anything… bad…**

Jessica: **you won't, I'LL ask her!**

Lisa: **but wouldn't that be cheating?**

Jessica: **not really, I'll just ask her a question.**

Jessica: **do you like my brother?**

Lisa: **WHAT?**

Jessica: **are you going to lie about it?**

Lisa: **I….**

Jessica: **See?**

Lisa: **Well, I don't know…**

Jessica: **gtg. Will work on Annie though. TRUST ME!**

Lisa: **DON'T TELL HECTOR!**

Jessica: **bye!**

* * *

><p><strong>Lisa Heffenbacher's Diary: Keep out!<strong>

I just found the weirdest poem on the floor. Here it is: _Through her hazel hair streams the sunlight/ Darkest eyes and skin so fair/ Tiny girl, small, but with might/ Lips like a rose 'round the wondrous lair/ Your beauty is uncanny/ My wonderful Annie_

And then under it, it said 'From Danny, always yours'.

Danny likes Annie? Does Annie know? What should I do with this? Maybe I should give it to Danny. Or to Annie. Or maybe I should keep it. Should I ask The Electric Company? No, wait, I can't. Or I'll lose the bet, and this is kind of personal, so maybe I shouldn't tell any one… I don't know!

* * *

><p><strong>Minutes from the Drama Club meeting (as written and recorded by Story Ophelia Hamilton):<strong>

**Brianna Lewis (the VAT): **I here by bring this meeting to order.

**Story Ophelia Hamilton (me, under breath):** Gee, really? I was wondering why we were all here.

**Lisa Heffenbacher: **I can take attendance if you want.

**Brianna (VAT VAT VAT!):** Oh, Story can do that.

**Story Ophelia (who is semi-annoyed):** Story Ophelia Hamilton? …Here. Meg Rosalind Hamilton?

**Meg Rosalind:** Here.

**Story Ophelia:** Danny Rebus?

**Danny:** Here.

**Story Ophelia:** Annie Scrambler?

**Annie (annoyed with the whole thing):** Here.

**Story Ophelia:** Taylor Lokar?

**Taylor:** Here.

**Story Ophelia:** Lisa Heffenbacher?

**Lisa (a bit confusified):** Here.

**Story Ophelia: **Michael Johnson?

**Michael (who-is-cute-but-with-the-bad-taste-to-like-Lan-na):** Uhhhh… what?

**Story Ophelia (rolling eyes):** Josh Meyers?

**Josh (again, cute-but-with-the-bad-taste-to-date-Brianna): **Here, dude.

**Story Ophelia (AGAIN, rolling eyes): **Lan-na, err, Lana Anderson?

**Lan-na: **Her-re!

**Story Ophelia:** Brianna Lewis?

**Brianna:** Here!

**Story Ophelia (dead-pan):** Every one important is here… plus a few others.

**Meg Rosalind:** Story!

**(Brianna shoots me an evil glare)**

**Story Ophelia: **That was a huge waste of time and paper. Can I say something regarding the Mid-summer's musical?

**Brianna:** we've already chosen it. End of story… Story.

**Lisa:** You've chosen it already? But you can't vote on it without all the members present!

**Annie:** We didn't vote.

**Taylor (quietly):** Brianna just chose the one she wanted.

**Josh:** But we all agreed that _Grease_ would be best!

***Facepalm***

**Story Ophelia:** Uh, NO! We didn't. You and Brianna did, which violates THREE of the rules set in place by Maxine Allison Juliet Hamilton-March!

**Lisa:** Oh I remember her! She was really nice!

**Annie (under breath):** the most annoying person EVER. She was happy ALL THE TIME.

**Meg Rosalind (to Annie, because she heard her):** She wasn't annoying! She's happy! And positive!

**Annie:** I find happy and positive people annoying.

**Brianna (waving hand):** Oh those silly rules are obsolete!

**Story Ophelia:** NO THEY AREN'T!

**Meg Rosalind:** I've got the rules right here! Rule 5 says _Important decision, like the choosing of plays and the forming and exoneration of rules, can not be made with out the complete presence of the entire club._ Rule 22 says _In choosing plays to produce, members must nominate plays then vote on them. The play with the most votes will be summated to the Drama Club director for approval…_Shall I continue?

**Lan-na: **But no one follows those rules!

**Story Ophelia (grabbing rules from Meg):** Rule 88: _Failure to follow rules will lead to suspension from club activities and benefits, including voting on plays and trying out for parts._ Ha!

**Annie: **Do you people have the rules memorized or something?

**Lisa:** See Annie? Rules _do_ come in handy some times.

**Brianna: **Ummmm… I, err… Every one think of an idea and we'll vote on Friday! Meeting concluded!

**Meeting is finishedized!**

**Lisa:** 'finishedized' is not a word.

**Story:** not you too.

**Meg:** That's what I've been trying to tell her!

* * *

><p><span>After School Texts:<span>

Danny: **Hey**

Annie: **Hey**

Danny: **What r u doing tonight?**

Annie: **idk. Y?**

Danny: **I was wondering if you wanted to do something**

Annie: **like what?**

Danny: **idk**

Annie: **sure**

Danny: **I'll pick you up 8?**

Annie: **okay, see you then**

* * *

><p><strong>Annie Scrambler's Diary, NOT ENGLISH JOUNAL, KEEP OUT!<strong>

Oh my gosh! Danny Rebus just asked me out! He's going to pick me up at eight and we're going to do… something, I don't quite know. What does someone where to do… that?

* * *

><p><span>More Texts:<span>

Lisa: **Hi, can you help me?**

Hector: **What's up?**

Lisa: **Hypothetical question,**

Hector: **okaaayyy**

Lisa: **if you found a love poem on the ground from your enemy to your other enemy what would you do with so said love poem?**

Hector: **You found a love poem from one prankster to another?**

Lisa: **it's hypothetical!**

Hector: **Was it from Manny to Francine?**

Lisa: **it's a hypothetical question!**

Hector: **Francine to Danny?**

Lisa: **I don't really want to say…**

Hector: **Manny to Danny?**

Lisa: **Hector!**

Hector: **Well who is it?**

Lisa: **Danny to Annie…**

Hector: **Danny REBUS and Annie SCRAMBLER?**

Lisa: **Yes!**

Hector: **I don't know what I'd do..**

Lisa: **gee, thanks**

Hector: **happy to help! Whatcha doing tonight, 7 maybe?**

Lisa: **nothing, why?**

Hector: **do you want to get something to eat and hang out?**

Lisa: **sure!**

Hector: **Cool, I'll pick you up at 6:45?**

Lisa: **okay, see you then**

Hector: **Cool, can't wait!**

* * *

><p><strong>Annie Scrambler's Diary, NOT ENGLISH JOUNAL, KEEP OUT!<strong>

I just had the must amazing time with Danny! We went out for dinner at this cute little jazzy café called 'The Nicolette'. It was amazing! Then we just walked through the park and talked. Then when he walked me home, right before I went inside, Danny kissed me! I had the best night of me life!

* * *

><p><strong>DOUBLE POSTIE! Much Love, JAS<br>**


	4. Like Being Short Makes You Harmless!

**_Hello, Story and I want to say in advance that this chapter is kind of long._**

**Story: And the drama club gets kind of out of hand.**

**_Very out of hand. Just becuase they mention something (or a spoof of something) doesn't mean I like or aprove of the thing.  
><em>**

**Story: I take no responsibility for what they say. They are on their own. Also, Jedi Annie Scrambler does not own The Electric Company.**

_** I wish I did. Now, please enjoy the chapter.  
><strong>_

* * *

><p><strong>Thursday April 8<strong>**th****, M. Flowers H.S:**

**Annie Scrambler's Diary, NOT ENGLISH JOURNAL, KEEP OUT!**

MY PLAN FOR THROWING THE NEIGHBORHOOD INTO COMPLETE CHAOS! (okay, not complete chaos, just because my plan isn't complete)

1) Send Jessica Ruiz to boarding school, St. Anne's to be exact

2) Hypnotize Hector and Lisa to be madly in love with each other (although if I don't lie the kiss may move things along without hypnotism)

3) After two or three weeks of mad love, hypnotize Hector into cruelly dumping Lisa.

Now I just have to think of something to do to Keith…

* * *

><p><strong>Lisa Heffenbacher's Diary: Keep out!<strong>

Last night Hector asked me out! We went to Papa Ratzzi's Pizzeria and then we walked through the park. And that, when it started to get late, we went to Dontella's Coffee shop and talked forever. Oh my gosh! I wonder if he likes me. _Likes me_ likes me, not just, you know, likes me. I… don't know what to think right now. More later.

* * *

><p><strong>Today's English assignment: Write in your journal your most profound moment.<strong>

**Annie Scrambler's English Journal, KEEP OUT!**

My most profound moment was… uhh…

**Francine Carruthers' English Journal**

My most profound moment was when I was born. This was great, or profound, because before that moment there was no Francine Carruthers. Before that moment the world was missing a serious piece of it's greatness. Without me the world was in turmoil!

* * *

><p><span>History:<span>

**I know what we should do to Little Miss Sunshine -Francine**

_**What? -Manny**_

_Do tell. -Annie_

**We should, some how, lock her in a closet with that nerd Dax!**

_YES YES YES!_

_**OOOOOOHHHHHHHHH! That's good!**_

**I AM a genius, aren't I?**

_Don't push it Carruthers_

* * *

><p><strong>Minutes from the Drama Club meeting (as written and recorded by Story Ophelia Hamilton):<strong>

**Brianna (VVAATT!): **_I_ hear by bring this meeting to order. **(so since her pres. status is threatened my silly rules, Brianna must show us little people that it's HER leading this club and not some one else, like July Streets or something.)**

**Annie Scrambler (reading over my shoulder):** Now wouldn't _that_ be interesting.

**Danny Rebus (to Annie): **Wouldn't what be interesting?

**Annie: **July Streets leading our Drama Club.

**Danny:** She kind of scares me.

**Annie: **She's sorter than ME!

**Brianna: **Uhh, guys?

**Taylor Lokar:** Are you talking about _Choir?_

**Lan-na Anderson:** Flynn is SOO HAWT!

**Brianna:** HELLO?

**This is kinda funny. everyone's now talking about last night's **_**Choir**_** and not listening to Brianna in the least. **

**Brianna: **WE NEED TO START THE MEETING!

**Annie (at the same time as Brianna):** How can you be afraid of JULY STREETS? She's SHORTER THAN ME! I'm sure she's HARMLESS. **(Like being short makes you harmless, ANNIE!)**

**Taylor (at the same time as Annie):** Did any one see last nights episode? Megan broke up with Flynn and Gina went out with Archie! SQUEE!

**Danny: **She's just so, I don't know…

**Lisa (at the same time as Danny):** She's probably not shorter than you, Annie, she wears stilettos all the time.

**Meg Rosalind Hamilton (my wonderful cousin, at the same time as Lisa): **This is really quite funny, don't you think? (**Yes it is QUITE funny.)**

**Annie:** Gee, thanks, Lisa.

**Josh Meyers (at the same time as Annie):** Queenie is hot.

**Lisa:** What?

**Brianna (at the same time as Lisa):** EVERY BODY! SHUT THE HELL UP!

***Stunned silence at Brianna swearing***

**Brianna (Prim and Proper):** Thank you. now, does any one have any suggestions for the Mid-Summer's Musical? Story can record them.

**SUGGESTIONS FOR THE MID-SUMMER'S MUSICAL:**

_**Lease**_(Annie Scrambler), VERDICT? No, it's to mature for a high school, all the drugs and stuff.

_**Grease**_(Who do you think? Brianna Lewis!), VERDICT? Every one yelled NO! at the same time.

_**Cabaret**_(Danny Rebus), VERDICT? Every one stared at him like he was crazy for five whole seconds, then moved on.

_**The Phantom of the Opera**_(Taylor Lokar, surprisingly), VERDICT? 4 yeses (Annie, Danny, Taylor, and Meg) and 6 nos (every one else)

_**Young Frankenstein**_(Josh Meyers), VERDICT? Tie vote, we'll consider it.

_**Cats**_ (Michael Johnson!), VERDICT? We stared at him for SIX second then Meg (who recovered first) pointed out that although it _was_ an Andrew Lloyd Webber musical, it had no plot, just… a lot of cats. singing.

_**My Fair Lady**_ (Lan-na Anderson), VERDICT? Tie vote again, we'll consider it.

_**You're a Good Man Charlie Brown**_ (Meg Rosalind Hamilton), VERDICT? No, it doesn't have enough people in it.

_**The Music Man**_ (Lisa Heffenbacher), VERDICT? AGAIN, tie vote.

**Story Ophelia (me):** um, what about _Guys and Dolls_? It has gangsters **(looks at Josh and Michael)**, show girls **(looks at Brianna and Lan-na)**, true love **(looks at Lisa)**, 40s style costumes **(Annie),** four leads **(Danny),** lots of cool roles but not too many **(don't know why but I looked at Taylor),** and it's a classic **(Locks eyes with Meg).**

**Lisa (shocked):** That sounds perfect…

**Brianna:** Yeah… How many for?

***EVERY ONE RAISED THEIR HAND!***

**Brianna: **I guess it's unanimous.

**Danny (Looking at me curiously):** You know, that girl, the old president-

**Meg:** Maxine Allison Juliet Hamilton-March?

**Danny (Still looking at me!):** yeah, her, she could always pick the perfect play too.

**Hun.**

***A random thought I had at 11:37pm in my room*** No one suggested _Mamma Mia!_ I wonder why.

* * *

><p><strong>Lisa Heffenbacher's Diary: Keep out!<strong>

I'm writing this from the basement closet where I'm locked with Dax. He is very Closter phobic and keeps reliving the pressure in his head which SMELLS LIKE TOAST. I'm kind of hungry now. Anyway, Francine and Manny locked us in the closet for some unknown reason- but probably to get me to yell 'Hey You Guys'- and on top of that they stole our cell phones. This place is smaller then the space ship on our model of the solar system! Dax is going crazy and I think I might be too.

"Do you think they'll ever let us out?" He's saying now, "if I weren't Skilecian I might be having unkind thoughts about them!"

I'm having some for the both of us. Oh, wait! I can hear them talking outside!

"Why isn't Annie helping us?" this is Manny.

"She's busy," Danny said.

"Oh and how would YOU know?" snips Francine.

"She texted me!"

"What's she doing?"

"Stuff,"

"What stuff?"

Needless to say, this is a boring conversation that's going nowhere, like us.

* * *

><p><strong>Annie Scrambler's Diary, NOT ENGLISH JOURNAL, KEEP OUT!<strong>

Phase one of my plan is complete! Today after school I printed out some flyers from St. Anne's boarding school in NYC. Then I changed into the outfit I'd brought (Which was shiny black flats, white knee socks, a plaid skirt, a white blouse, and this matching headband with a bow on it) and walked over to the Ruiz's apartment and proceeded to hypnotize Mrs. Ruiz into sending Jessica to boarding school! That lady COMPLETELY believed me when I said I was from St. Anne's and I wanted to tell her about how we are selling candles to raise money for underprivileged puppies in Guam. AH-MAZING! Thank goodness Uncle Sigmund gave me my pocket watch back!

* * *

><p><strong>Lisa Heffenbacher's Diary: Keep out!<strong>

I don't know how much longer I'm going to be able to stand it! Oh, wait, I have an idea.

* * *

><p><strong>Annie Scrambler's Diary, NOT ENGLISH JOURNAL, KEEP OUT!<strong>

THAT VAT! THAT VAT, THAT VAT, THAT VAT!

SHE FOUND A STUPID LOOP HOLE! SHE HAD _DAX_ YELL 'HEY YOU GUYS' INSTEAD OF HER AND THE WHOLE STUPID ELECTRIC COMPANY CAME RUNNING!

* * *

><p><strong>Hi again! <strong>

**Beta, of AlphaBeatSoup, the book was _Wicked: The life and times of the wicked witch of the west._ Double Points-5. (to +3 tell me what _Coming Up Roses _is) (LOL)**

**The Electric Phantom, Thanks for reviewing!**


	5. LEASE it

**Friday April 9****th****, M. Flowers H.S:**

**English Assignment: This semester we have read several novels, including **_**Les Mis**__**érables**_**, **_**The Old Man and The Sea**_**, and **_**The Stranger**_**. Please record your feelings about these books and books in general, in your English journal. What books have meant the most to you? What books were most meaningful? Your favorite book? Your least favorite?**

* * *

><p><strong>Annie Scrambler's English Journal, KEEP OUT!<strong>

BOOKS I HAVE READ THIS SEMESTER AND WHAT I THOUGHT:

_**Les Misérables **_I enjoyed this book very much. It was the intertwining stories of Jean Valjean, Faltine, Faltine's daughter Cosette, Marius, Eponine and others set ageist the backdrop of revolutionary France. My favorite character is Eponine because she is misunderstood and harbors a love and loyalty for Marius that she knows will never be returned. There is also a Musical based off the book. It is very long running and has an AMAZING soundtrack. (The basic plot of this book reminds me a lot of the TV show _Coming up Roses_, what with a guy liking a girl and another girl liking the guy [who she works for] and the first girls father wanting to keep the guy and girl 1 apart. And the guy never loving girl 2 and… pfff, am I rambling?) Anyway, this is one of my favorite books.

_**The Old Man and The Sea**_- I didn't care for this book at all. So the guy is poor and old and a fisherman. He goes fishing and hooks a fish. Then he spends all day and night and who knows how long trying to catch and kill the fish (which is huge). And he succeeds, then, in taking the fish back to shore, sharks eat it. So, he wastes time and energy catching it and now all he has is a carcass and is no more rich. All he gets in the end is very, very tired. I'm not sure what this teaches us, to persevere? The old man did and look where that got him! Nowhere! WHAT IS THE POINT?

_**The Stranger**_- So this guy kills some one. Then he goes to jail. That is what _The Stranger_ is about. Oh, yeah, then he was executed. I think the moral of this story is 'DON'T KILL PEOPLE! OR YOU GO TO JAIL AND DIE!'. I already know this, so why waste two hours reading this book? Those are two hours I will never get back.

* * *

><p><strong>Francine Carruthers' English Journal<strong>

Since I have read _all_ the books ever assigned to me I can tell you a lot about them!

BOOKS I LIKED:

1. _Little House on the Prairie_- We had to read this book in fourth grade. My favorite person in it was Nellie Olson. She had the best clothes and the best hair and the best toys and things just like me! Francine Carruthers! I believe we can learn a lot from Nellie Olson.

2. _Goodnight Robot_- My mother used to read me this book before I went to bed. I think I am much like the good little robot because I don't give up. Easily, that is.

3. _The Wind in the Willows_- We read this book in third grade. I liked it a lot, especially Mr. Toad's adventures.

BOOKS THAT SUCKED:

1. _Les Misérables_- This book was AWFUL! Jean Valjean is a CRIMINAL! Why are we glorifying him? Does the school board know about this? Thankfully, in the end, Cosette married Marius and Jean Valjean died.

2. _The Stranger_- AGAIN a story about a criminal! I MUST tell my mother about this! Who approved these books?

3. _The Old Man and the Sea_- Man is old and poor. Man is fisher man. Man catches fish. Fish escapes. GO FISH! This book was boring, to say the least.

* * *

><p><span>Science:<span>

_This is BORING. -Annie_

_**Maybe if you paid attention, it wouldn't be. -Lisa**_

I tried that once. It was all too easy. -Tuesday

_**Give up Scrambler?**_

_NEVER._

The tension is so thick you could slice it with a knife!

_**Your plan to lock Dax and I in a closet didn't work.**_

_It wasn't my plan. It was Francine's._

_**Oh.**_

The plot thickens!

* * *

><p><strong>EMERGENCY DRAMA CLUB MEETING; LUNCH (as recorded by Story Ophelia):<strong>

**Story Ophelia:** Remind me again, _why_ are we having an 'EMERGENCY DRAMA CLUB MEETING'? ***Looks at Taylor Lokar's lunch*** Eww, a honey sandwich? You _do_ know honey is just bee spit, don't you?

**Taylor Lokar (annoyed):** Oh, thanks.

**Brianna Lewis:** Because SOME ONE need to submit our ideas for the Mid-Summer's Musical to… who ever you submit it to!

**Story: **Duh, just ask one of us to.

**Annie Scrambler:** Really? That's why we're here? Uhg. I have stuff to do.

**Meg Rosalind: **Same.

**Lisa Heffenbacher: **Wait, what? WHY are we here?

**Josh Meyers:** So Brianna can chose which one of you has the _honor_ of submitting the idea for our musical in.

***Annie, Story, Lisa, Meg and Taylor collectively rolls eyes***

**Taylor: **Whatever, I'm out of here. ***Exit Taylor***

**Lan-na (Entering cafeteria right):** Chips anyone?

**Annie (Grinning like a maniac):** You can take the girl out of Hicksville, but you can't take the Hicksville OUT OF THE GIRL! **(Because this is what **_**Lease**_**-Heads and/or theater people say to that particular comment.)**

**Michael Johnson (Lan-na's Boyfriend):** Are you insulting my girlfriend?

**Annie (sarcastically):** I don't know, am I?

**Story (looking at chips Lan-na brought):** Ewww, I hate sun chips. And the bags are so loud! **(Looking at Michael)** it's a quote from _Lease,_ one of the longest running Broadway plays. See, in it, Malory says-

**Michael (annoyed):** I REALLY don't care about all that theater crap.

**Every one at the table but Josh, Michael, and Brianna:** THEN WHY ARE YOU IN THE DRAMA CLUB?

***Enter Taylor***

**Brianna:** What d'ya forget?

**Annie and Story (practically yelling): **GOTTA LIGHT? **(Because this is what **_**Lease**_**-Heads and/or theater people say to **_**that**_**)**

**Michael:** What?

**Annie:** Just some **(Uses air quotes)** "Theater Crap"

**Lisa (franticly digging through back pack): **!

**Meg:** What?

**Lisa (freaking out):** I can't find my diary!

***Danny Rebus looks at Annie, now knowingly, just curiously***

***Story look at Annie, not curiously or knowingly, but suspiciously***

***Lisa looks around franticly***

**Brianna(Looking generally concerned):** Where'd you last have it?

**Lisa: **Uhhh… Science class, I think.

**Josh (generally concerned because Brianna is):** Who are your science partners?

**Lisa (looking angry):** Annie Scrambler and Tuesday Johnson!

**(Hey, is she related to Michael Johnson?)**

**Lisa (Mad Mad Mad!):** Annie Scrambler! Did you take my diary!

**Annie (turns to Danny):** Danny, did I take Lisa's little diary?

**Danny (innocently; or is he playing along?):** Why would you do something like that?

**To blackmail Lisa? To learn all her secrets? To cause embarrassment? Because she was **_**bored**_**?**

**Brianna: **Uh, I got to go, If I'm late again for English Ms. Jefferson will freak.

**Every one nods general agreement in needing to get to class and leaves. We will continue this soap opera after school!**

* * *

><p><span>History:<span>

_Your plan didn't work. -Annie_

**Yeah, great job genius. -Manny**

_**Well I didn't see you two coming up with anything better! -Francine**_

_That's what you think!_

_**What do you mean by that?**_

_**Annie?**_

* * *

><p><strong>Annie Scrambler's Diary, NOT ENGLISH JOURNAL, KEEP OUT!<strong>

I am in Health class.

This is so boring.

I am going to diiiiieeeee. Uhg. Today, after school I am going to hypnotize Hector into falling madly in love with Lisa. MWAHAHAHA- eh, I'm too bored to laugh evilly. I shall make a list:

THINGS I'D RATHER BE DOING RIGHT NOW:

1. Sleeping

2. Causing chaos

3. Annoying someone

4. Eating peanut butter

5. Uummm, something else

6. Throwing eggs

7. Making out with Danny

* * *

><p><strong>AFTER SCHOOL TEXTS:<strong>

Annie: **r u doing anything later today?**

Danny: **kind of, y?**

Annie: **I was wondering if u wanted to grab a pizza 2nite.**

Danny: **sorry, I can't. I have a family dinner thing 2nite.**

Annie: **oh ok.**

Danny: **sorry. 2morrow? Lunch maybe?**

Annie: **ok, sounds good.**

* * *

><p><strong>Minutes from the Drama Club meeting (as written and recorded by Story Ophelia Hamilton):<strong>

**Lan-na Anderson:** Brianna won't be able to make it today, she has a fitting for this wedding she's gonna be in. So, as Vise President, I'll run the meeting today.

**Annie Scrambler:** Is that why we're outside instead of in the theater?

**Lan-na:** YE-AH! It's so nice out here! I love hanging out on the picnic benches!

**Meg Rosalind:** ummm, okay.

**Lan-na:** So, what's first on the agenda?

**Story Ophelia:** you tell us; you _are_ in charge today, aren't you?

**Annie:** It's going to be a long meeting.

**Lisa Heffenbacher:** Sorry I'm late!

**Annie:** You know what they say,

**Lisa:** Better late than never?

**Annie:** uh, I was thinking 'Better never than Late'

**Lisa:** Oh, yeah, that's really nice.

**Annie:** Just being _honest_.

**Josh Meyers:** Can we get on with it?

**Story:** I have never understood the song _How Long Has This Been Going On?_ you know, from 'Rosaline'?

**Josh:** What?

**Story:** It's weird because she says 'how long has this been going on?' but it never says what 'THIS' is. Is 'THIS' the singer's love for the guy? And I can't figure out the first part.

**Annie:** What is she talking about?

**Story:** Well, the singer says… aw, never mind.

***Annie stands up on picnic table, is an impromptu performance of **_**La Vie Bohme**_** coming up? No, wait she has a notebook, darn.***

**Story (jumping up on table with Annie while balancing notebook and writing and trying to pump fist in the air in the hope that it **_**is**_** an impromptu performance):** VIVA, LA VIE BOHME! …oops. ***dropped notebook and made a weird line thing on it***

**Annie (looking at Story):** What _are_ you doing?

**Story:** uhhh… ***gets off table*** nothing.

**Annie (in a loud voice):** EVERY BODY! HEY! OVER HERE! YOU, LISTEN TO THIS! I HAVE SOMETHING TO READ! IT'S _LISA HEFFENBACHER'S DIARY_!

***LE GASP!***

**Random Guy:** Read it! Read it! Read it!

**Lisa (flustered to the tenth degree):** Annie! No! Please!

***Annie inhales deeply***

**Annie:** WHAT WILL YOU DO TO KEEP ME FROM READING IT OUT LOUD? HUN, LISA?

**Lisa (freaking out):** I don't know!

**Random Guy:** Read it! Read it! Read it! Read it!

**Michael Johnson:** Read it! Read it!

**Meg:** Annie! Just sit down!

**Another Random Guy (There are a lot of them in NYC):** Annie? What are you doing? Lisa? What's wrong?

**Annie (loudly, addressing Another Random Guy):** OH! _HECTOR_! YOU'LL WANT TO HEAR THIS!

**Another Random Guy Who We Just Learned Is Named Hector: **What's going on? Is that Lisa's notebook?

**Annie:** YES! IT'S HER _DIARY!_

***Hector moves to take diary from Annie but Danny Rebus moves in front of him***

**Hector:** Danny, dude! It's me, your friend Hector! Can't I just-

**Danny:** No.

**Hector:** But what if some one was going to read _Annie's_ diary in front of every one? Wouldn't you want me to help you stop them?

**Danny:** Well…

**Annie:** Danny! He's trying to trick you!

**Lan-na:** Oh! DAN-NY! I just got a text from BRI-AN-NA! She says to tell you not to forget your thing with her later!

***Annie drops Lisa's notebook***

**Annie: **what! You said you had a family thing!

**Story:** what? I'm missing something.

**Danny:** Annie! I do!

***Annie takes off running***

**Danny:** Annie! Wait!

***Hector picks up notebook and hands it to hysteric Lisa***

**Hector:** Here.

**Lisa:** Thanks.

**Josh: **I got to go.

**Meg:** Yeah, we do too. C'mon Story.

**Oh yes, right. We have a family thing too. And not the meeting-Brianna kind.**

* * *

><p><strong>This is the total RENT reference chapter. If you didn't like it, sorry, I've been listening to the soundtrack on repeat (Because i can't watch the movie! Darn!). I don't own Rent or The Electric Company. *Starts singing* I own not a notion, i escape and gape, content, i don't own emotion, I RENT! *Stops singing*<br>**

**Story: _Talee, your right for Danny's journal! Yay! Others, if you liked this chapter i think you'd like A) RENT in 56 seconds by Lost Ozian and/or B) Our Generation's Cupid by AlphaBetaSoup  
><em>**

**So, yes, please review... JAS  
><strong>


	6. KARATE CHOP! HUG A TREE!

**Saturday, April 10th**

* * *

><p><strong>Annie Scrambler's Diary, NOT ENGLISH JOURNAL, KEEP OUT!<strong>

Danny and I got into a fight yesterday. It's his fault, really. He shouldn't of lied to me. I mean, he told me he couldn't go out because he had a "family thing" but he was really meeting that bit- uh, VAT, Brianna! HOW COULD HE DO THAT?

I'm not thinking about it any more. I am SO over Danny… I just need a little show tune therapy to help me feel better. I'll start with _Lease_.

LATER: Well, _Lease_ didn't work. I made it to _I Should Tell You_ before thinking about Danny. Now trying _Heinous_ soundtrack. And I'm working on my Algebra homework.

EVEN LATER: Like _Heinous_ was any better! I did make it to _As Long As You're Mine_ before freaking out. Crap! Now I'll try _Pledges, Pledges._

LATER, JUST LATER: Made it through five songs. Count them. Five. I hate hating Danny. Oh! As they say in _Lease_, the phone rings! Maybe it's Danny! Shiz. It's Story-who's-only-slightly-annoying. Here's our conversation:

**Me:** Speeeeeaaaaakk.

**Story:** Ann, it's the wicked witch of the west, Miss Story.

**Me:** Don't ever call me 'Ann'. EVER.

**Story:** cool it. I'm calling to do you a good turn. Hey, are you listening to _Pledges, Pledges_?

**Me: **'A good turn'? Who says that? What do you want Story?

**Story:** okay, well, I went to turn the Mid-Summer Musical idea in to the Principal, right? But his secretary wasn't there so I had to give it to Buzzkill himself. [Buzzkill is what we call Principal Kubuzbey.]

**Me: **Right. So what? He axed it on the spot and told you we're doing _Grease_?

**Story:** No! He told me he loves _Guys and Dolls_! Absolutely LOVES it!

**Me:**Yeah. So what? Tell Brianna.

**Story:** Well he kept going on and on and he said he wanted to be in charge of the auditions himself!

**Me:** Crap! Crap! Crap! He hate me!

**Story:** What part do you want?

**Me:** What does it matter! With Buzzkill I won't get it!

**Story: **WHAT PART?

**Me:** Adelaide okay?

**Story:** Who does Danny want to be?

**Me:** How. Should. I. Know?

**Story:** Right. Okay… who do you _think_ he wants to be?

**Me:** I don't-

**Story:** okay, miss grumpy! Buzzkill want you guys to audition in pairs for Sarah/Sky and Adelaide/Nathan! So if you want a good part you better audition with Danny!

**Me:** But-

**Story:** Buzzkill likes Danny's acting. Even if he doesn't like YOU he'll cast both of you 'cause he likes Danny! Don't let Bri and Lana get the good parts! CONSITTER YOURSELF WARNED!

Then she hung up.

* * *

><p><strong>Lisa Heffenbacher's Diary: Keep out! (THIS MEANS YOU, ANNIE SCRAMBLER!)<strong>

Oh. My. Goodness! Yesterday, Annie Scrambler stole my journal but, thankfully, I got it back before she read it in front of the whole school! And Hector! She stole my diary during science and then, during the drama club meeting, she stood up on a table and decided to READ IT ALOUD. Thankfully Annie had a mini-crises with Danny and something to do with Brianna so she dropped it (my notebook, not her mini-crises) and took off.

* * *

><p><strong>Monday, April 12<strong>**th****, M. Flowers H.S: **

**Annie Scrambler's Diary, NOT ENGLISH JOURNAL, KEEP OUT!**

I found a note in my locker: _Meet me on the third story stairwell at lunch. Story O.H._

I bet this is about the auditions.

* * *

><p><strong>English Assignment: "Make the most of yourself, for that is all there is of you" -Ralph Waldo Emerson. Write your feelings about this quote in your journal.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Lisa Heffenbacher's Diary: Keep out!<strong>

Hey, I just remembered, The bet ends today. OHMIGOSH! IF ANNIE HASN'T LEID AT ALL THIS LAST WEEK I HAVE TO KISS HECTOR IN FROUNT OF THE WHOLE SCHOOL! OHMIGOSH!

* * *

><p><strong>STORY OPHELIA HAMILTON'S BIG BOOK OF RANDOM THINGS (including, but not excluded to, conversions, odd facts, lyrics from musicals, poems and school assignments):<strong>

A phone conversation between my cousin Maxine Allison Juliet Hamilton-March (Max Allie Julie H-M) and I, between first and second periods:

**Me:** Hello?

**Max: **GUESS WHAT?

**Me: **Who is this?

**Max: **Story! It's me!

**Me:** Oh, hi Max!

**Max:** So? GUESS WHAT?

**Me:** Max, I can't talk right now, I have to get my history books.

**Max: **YOUR PRINCAPAL WANTS ME TO CHOREOGRAPH _GUYS AND DOLLS_!

**Me:** WHAT? OHMIGOSH! THAT'S GREAT! I REALLY HAVE TO GO NOW MAX! BYE!

* * *

><p><span>Science:<span>

_Pucker up Blondie. -Annie_

Ha ha ha ha! -Tuesday

_**And YOU have to do my history homework. -Lisa**_

_Well, it isn't MY rep as resident good girl gone done the drain._

Did you EVER have a good girl rep?

_**Did you get the emergency text from Brianna?**_

_Yeah, but I have to meet Story on the third story stair well at that time, so I can't make the meeting._

What?

_**But you have to come!**_

_Busy._

_**You can talk to Story at lunch!**_

_I plan to. In the third story stair well._

_**But Bri says it's important!**_

WHAT. ARE. WE. TALKING. ABOUT?

* * *

><p><strong>EMERGENCY DRAMA CLUB MEETING; LUNCH (as recorded by Story Ophelia):<strong>

**I am not supposed to be here, I'm supposed to be in the third story stair well with Annie Scrambler and Danny Rebus. But Brianna (the VAT) called ANOTHER emergency Drama Club meeting, so, here we all are.**

**Story Ophelia (ME!):** What?

**Brianna (VAT VAT VAT VAT!):** What what?

**Annie: **I really have to go… I have something now…

**Danny:** yeah, me too.

**Story: **I REALLY need to leave too.

**Lisa:** What's the emergency, Brianna?

**Brianna:** Principal Buzzkill is going to sit in on our meeting today so I wan-

***My phone rings!***

**Story (answering cell):** Hello?

**My cousin Max (on other end of phone):** You have lunch now right?

**Story:** Yeah, I'm at lunch.

**Max (on phone): **GUESS WHAT?

**Story:** You already told me, Max.

**Meg Rosalind: (to me)** It's Max?

**Annie:** Oh no. not her.

**Max (OP):** No! I have more news! **(Well that's what she sounds like!)**

**Story: **What is it?

**Max (OP):** I'm coming to the Drama Club meeting today!

**Story: **Really? That's great!

**Annie, Danny, Meg, Brianna, Lisa: **WHAT?

**Lan-na: *just arriving*** HI!

**Meg: **SHHH! She's on the phone!

**Max (OP):** I know right?

**Story:** Hey, but how are you getting here? Your school is waaayyy up town, and you don't have a car yet.

**Max (OP):** Oh, My boyfriend's driving me! You remember Carl, right?

**Story (grinning, and looking at Meg):** Yeah, I remember Carl!

**Meg:** OMG! Carl's bringing her!

**Lan-na:** ooohh, who's Carl? Is he hot?

**Max (OP):** Cool, well, I have to go. I'm between classes. See you this afternoon!

**Story:** Bye Max! ***Max hangs up*** Guess what?

**Brianna: (annoyed that MY news has trumped hers)** What?

**Story:** Our cousin Maxine Allison Juliet Hamilton-March ***Inhales*** is coming to the drama club meeting today too!

**Annie (under breath):** great.

**Story (ignoring Annie): **_Because_ she's choreographing _Guys and Dolls_!

**Meg:** WHAT? REALLY? THAT'S AWESOME!

**Lisa:** Really? That's great! She's so nice!

**Annie:** I'm. Gonna. Die.

***Danny smirks at Annie's comment***

**Danny:** She is something else.

**Story:** Well, yeah.

**Taylor Lokar:** OH! That's the bell! Gotta run!

* * *

><p><span>History:<span>

_**What's up with you and Danny? He was moping all through our English class. -Francine**_

_I didn't do anything to him. He did to me! -Annie_

_**OMG. You two are so touchy! You are made for each other!**_

**Can we talk about something interesting? -Manny**

_But he was cheating on me with BRIANNA!_

_**He wasn't cheating on you! And what's wrong with Brianna?**_

**Hello? This is sooo boring.**

_Um, yes, he was. And Brianna's a total vat._

_**Um, no, he wasn't. Bri isn't a VAT!**_

**No. One. Cares.**

_YES HE WAS! He said he had a 'family thing' but he was REALLY meeting Brianna. WHO IS A VERY ANNOYING THING!_

_**Bri isn't annoying! AND FOR GOODNESS SAKES, HE LIKE LIKES YOU! GET IT IN YOUR LITTLE HEAD!**_

**THIS IS SOOOOOO BORING! NO ONE CARES!**

_SHUT UP MANNY! I'M HAVING A CRISIS HERE!_

* * *

><p><strong>Minutes from the Drama Club meeting (as written and recorded by Story Ophelia Hamilton):<strong>

**Principal Kubuzbey** **(loudly):** WELCOME DRAMA CLUB! I just wanted to observe your meeting today and to tell you I applaud your choice of musical! There are so many AWFUL musicals out there **(oh no, he is NOT going there!)** that I'm glad you as young people have chosen a whole some play to perform. ***Slightly under breath, but we could still hear him*** Much better that _LEASE_.

***Audible gasp from 73 percent of the Drama Club***

**Annie:** Oh, no he didn't!

**Meg (Trying to keep the peace):** Um? Is that all of your announcements Principal Buzz- err, Kubuzbey?

**Buzzkill:** Oh, I have one more announcement. M. Flower graduate, Maxine Juliet… Err, I mean…

**Story (Me!):** Maxine Allison Juliet Hamilton-March!

**Buzzkill:** Yes! Maxine… Her! She has agreed to choreograph the musical!

***Cue polite splattering with applause***

**Brianna:** Thank you Principal Kubuzbey! As President of the Drama Club, I most certainly can take over from here! **(Oh, so she's a VAT and a suck up)**

**Buzzkill:** Oh, yes… Brianna… yes, of course…

**Brianna (Primly):** Story, attendance please?

**Story (in my best kiss up voice):** But, _Bri_, everybody's already here. I took attendance as they arrive- like I _always_ do!

**Brianna (looking at me in that I'm-gonna-get-you-when-you-least-expect-it way): **Oh. Right, Story. Hmmm… First thing on our agenda? Has every one met Maxine… uh… March?

**Maxine Allison Juliet Hamilton-March** **(cheerful as always, trust me, ALWAYS. Even at, like six o'clock in the morning, which can get annoying):** You guy can just call me Max!

**Annie (imitating Max, but Max is too nice to realize it…):** O-Kay!

**Every one:** …..

**Max:** Umm… do you mind if I lead you guys through a little dance exercise to see where you all are?

**Brianna:** Okay that works.

***THE DANCING TEST***

**Max (onstage with every one except for Meg and I because she know how well we dance):** Okay just follow ME! **(Those poor people.)**

***Max begins her normal stretching exercises. BATTLE OF THE FLEXIBLE!***

**Max:** No, Lana, your right foot in in front not your nose.. HOW DO YOU _DO_ THAT?

**Max:** Okay, now roll over your right shoulder like… no, Danny, that's you left side! No, the OTHER way!

**Lan-na (twisted like a pretzel):** Like this?

**Max:** Umm, nooo… How DID you DO that?

**Max:** Okay! Now every body on THAT side of the stage! …uh hun… Now, does every one know how to do a Chaine turn? ….no? OKAY! They're just basic turns across the floor like this- **(demonstrates perfect chaines)** -So you just turn completely around on high-releve with your arms in second position **(out to the sides)** when you face front and your arms in first **(in a circle in front of you) **when you face back. Okay now you try it!

***EVERY ONE ATTEMPTS TO DO A CHAINE, ONLY A FEW CAN***

**Max:** ooookay… we have some work to do… hmmm… Okay, you do the arms like this- **(Second position)** -Karate Chop! - **(First position)**- hug a tree!

***Every one dissolves into giggles***

**Max (Obliviously doing chaines slowly):** Karate chop! Hug a tree! Karate chop! Hug a tree!

***Every one tries it again, this time with the whole "karate-chop/hug-a-tree" thing***

**Max:** Good! Good! Okay! That's enough for today!

***Every one comes down off the stage.***

**It seems that Principal Buzzkill has fallen asleep. How can he in the presence of such dramatic energy? KARATE CHOP!**

**Brianna (out of breath, but wasn't that FUN Bri?):** oohh-kay. Now, Principal… **(glances at still-sleeping Buzzkill)** …Principal Buzzkill also wanted me to tell you that _HE_ will be casting the roles for _Guys and Dolls_. Also, if you want to audition for Sarah/Sky or Adelaide/Nathan you will have to audition in pairs! Okay! Meeting over!

**Meeting finishedized. **

**Max:** OH! 'finishedized'! I like it!

**Story:** well finally SOME one does!

* * *

><p><strong>Annie Scrambler's Diary, NOT ENGLISH JOURNAL, KEEP OUT!<strong>

So after the drama club meeting (in which I was reminded that Story ISN'T the obnoxious cousin) Story grabbed my arm in one hand and Danny's in the other.

"You two are coming with me!" She snapped dragging us to the second floor broom closet, thrust us both in, stepped in herself, and closed the door.

"I don't know what your guys' problem is!" She said, giving us this pip-squeaky tell off, "But fix it because you two need to audition together! Now kiss and make up!"

She looked at us for a minuet, "I'll be outside."

"Umm…. Hi…" I said, looking at the ground.

"Hi."

"Look-"

"I'm sorry!" we both said at the same time.

* * *

><p><strong>STORY OPHELIA HAMILTON'S BIG BOOK OF RANDOM THINGS (including, but not excluded to, conversions, odd facts, lyrics from musicals, poems and school assignments):<strong>

1) it feels awesome sticking people in a closet. I know this because I just stuck Annie Scrambler and Danny Rebus in one and told them to kiss and make up. I'll check on them in a few minuets but first…

2) Spying on your cousin and her boyfriend is… interesting, to say the least. It totally helps when- as Gaily says in _Heinous_- YOU ARE MAAAAADDDEEE FOR EACH OTHER! Max and Carl totally are. Awwww… true love is adorable. Like puppies.

3) Back to Annie and Danny.

* * *

><p><strong>Annie Scrambler's Diary, NOT ENGLISH JOURNAL, KEEP OUT!<strong>

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you about meeting Brianna," Danny said, "She's torturing me in history."

"I'm sorry for not talking to you about it," I said, "I shouldn't of just freaked out."

Story whipped open the door just as we were about to kiss.

"Okay. We need to talk songs. Duets specifically!" She said sitting down on the broom closet floor, "I made a list!"

* * *

><p><strong>STORY OPHELIA HAMILTON'S BIG BOOK OF RANDOM THINGS (including, but not excluded to, conversions, odd facts, lyrics from musicals, poems and school assignments):<strong>

A LIST OF SONG THAT DANNY AND ANNIE COULD DO:

**1) **_**Light My Candle**_** from **_**Lease**_Okay, I love this song and I know you do too, Annie. You guys could do it and KILL but after Buzzkill's remark, I'm not so sure anymore.

**2) **_**You'll Think Of Some One**_** from **_**Pledges, Pledges**_ I got the idea after I called you that one day, Annie. I don't know about this one, it's a good song but too.. Cutesy? For you two.

**3) **_**Without You**_** from **_**Lease**_again, a great RoMi song you two can do. But I'm worried about Danny's part in this song. Not enough? Plus Buzzkill hates _Lease_.

**4) **_**I'll Cover You**_** from **_**Lease**_ _Lease_ is just too perfect for you guys, really. I know this is Baby and Colleen but it can translate to any couple.

**5) **_**You and I**_** from **_**Checkers**_ WONDERFUL SONG. Annie's voice would lend itself well to Florence Vassy's character. Same to Danny. (uh, but not to Florence… you know what I mean!)

**6) **_**As Long As You're Mine**_** from **_**Heinous**_ wonderful song. You too could do this as an alternate to _Light My Candle_, possibly. A little bit hot for a audition song, though.

**7) **_**For Good**_** from **_**Heinous**_ okay, yes, it's originally a duet between two girls, but it would work for you guys. Downside: it's a little slow.

**8) **_**Commie Newspapers**_** from **_**Checkers**_ kind of a weird song, but who know, it could work for you guys. Nice banter between Florence and Freddie, you two could pull it off. They might ask you to do another song, so BE PREPARED.

* * *

><p><strong>Annie Scrambler's Diary, NOT ENGLISH JOURNAL, KEEP OUT!<strong>

We looked over her song list.

"I like _Light My Candle_," I said, "and _I'll Cover You_, and _Commie Newspapers_"

"Not _For Good_," Danny said, "But I like _Light My Candle, You and I, _and _Commie Newspapers"_

"Good, good," Story said looking over her list again, "good. Well… think about it. We can work with Meg some too. She's a wiz on the piano."

We nodded.

"Good!" Story said again, "Great! Well, I've got to go! Carl's driving Max, Meg and I home! Bye! Call me!"

And she was gone.

* * *

><p><strong>9775 words! YEAH! Thanks to AlphaBetaSoup, Talee, The Electric Phantom, and Sillicon2123 (WHAT HAPPENED TO YOU BLOG?) for reviewing! <strong>

**I don't own the Electric Company, if i did the Pranksters would win once and a while. Also i can't take all the credit for the amazingly-crazy Maxine Allison Juliet Hamilton-March. I based her off... some one i know... yeah... PLEASE REVIEW! JAS  
><strong>


	7. La la laaaaa!

**Tuesday, April 13****th****, M. Flowers H.S: **

**Francine's BlueBurry GeniusPhone: Homeroom**

The little drama club here at school is putting on a performance of that little play 'Guys and Dolls', and _I_ think they will desperately need help with there acting and such. So I think I will audition for a part! And OF COURSE they will cast me in a leading role once they see how WONDERFUL I am at acting and singing and dancing! I'm sure I'll get the part of Maria VonTrapp! Or is this play about the two witches…?

* * *

><p><strong>Annie Scrambler's Diary, NOT ENGLISH JOURNAL, KEEP OUT!<strong>

Story just ran up to me in the hall and whisper-yelled, "You. Me. Danny. Third floor music room. Lunch. Be there or I'll get Max to help us!"

Oh ha ha ha.

Then my phone buzzed, playing _Honey, Honey_ from Mamma Mia! It was a text from Danny.

Danny:** Story just attacked me. You too?**

Annie: **five seconds ago, crazy kid. Wait, where are you?**

Danny: **West wing, you?**

Annie: **East wing, under the stairs. Whoa. I got your txt, like 5 seconds after she left.**

Danny: **creepy! Well, have a good day!**

Annie: **You too! See you at lunch?**

Danny: **yes, luv u.**

Annie: **luv u 2**

* * *

><p><strong>STORY OPHELIA HAMILTON'S BIG BOOK OF RANDOM THINGS (including, but not excluded to, conversions, odd facts, lyrics from musicals, poems and school assignments):<strong>

Uhg. Science is sooo boring! And, last night driving home from M.F.H.S., Max kept playing that song _Promises_ by Nero. "OHMYGOSH! I love this song!" she cried, "I got it off qtunes for FREEEEEE! Isn't that AWESOME!" (Why, oh WHY Carl? WHY WHY WHY did you have to give her CHOCOLATE? You know it makes her hyper! I mean… more than… normal.)

I kinda get why Annie doesn't like her. Which is a little mean for me to say-err write, since she's my cousin, but… yeah. I feel ya, Scrambler.

Now it's stuck in my head.

* * *

><p><strong>English assignment: In your English journal, write a description of some one in your life's looks.<strong>

**Francine Carruthers' English Journal: **A Person in My Life, by Francine Carruthers: He is tall and dark skinned with perfect hair and chiseled features. His hair is dark brown and his eyes are like milk chocolate. His name is like silk on my tongue, _Hector._

**Lisa Heffenbacher's English journal: **_Some one in my life is tall. His skin is darker than mine and his eyes are hazel and perfectly shaped. His lips are soft and gentle._

**Danny Rebus's English Journal: **Dark hair and eyes, pixie size. Snow White completion with mischievous inflections. Beauty reincarnate. Annie

* * *

><p><strong>Between class texts:<strong>

Francine: **hey baby, what r u doing 2nite?**

Taylor James Hawthorn: **taking you out for a good time?**

Francine: **that's what I thought. **

Francine: **Prankster meeting. After school. My place.**

Annie:** Me. Busy. Too bad.**

Danny: **I'm with annie 2day**

Manny: **I've got 0 plans**

Francine: **well it's SO nice that u2 made up but we've got people to destroy!**

Danny: **it's not a date.**

Francine: **oh really?**

Annie: **yes, I have stuff to do. Danny's coming with me.**

Danny: **moral support.**

Manny: **moral support? 4wat?**

Annie: **STUFF.**

Danny: **end of story.**

Francine:** uhg. watevs.**

* * *

><p><strong>STORY OPHELIA HAMILTON'S BIG BOOK OF RANDOM THINGS (including, but not excluded to, conversions, odd facts, lyrics from musicals, poems and school assignments):<strong>

Apperently both Danny and Annie DO NOT want to be in this musical because they DID NOT show up! I'm in the third floor music room and It's lunch but THEY ARE NOT HERE! AAAAAHHHHHGGGGG!

Where's my iPod…? I had an idea…

* * *

><p><span>Science:<span>

_Friday. Out in front of the school. You. Hector. Making out. ~Annie_

Why. Are. You. Writing. Like. This? Tuesday.

_**Fine. ~Lisa**_

_Tues- Dramatic effect. Lisa- Good. MWA HA HA HA!_

_**You. Sound. Like. Francine.**_

Ha. Ha. Ha. Ha. Ha.

_Very funny you two._

* * *

><p><span>History:<span>

**Annie Scrambler's Diary, NOT ENGLISH JOURNAL, KEEP OUT!**

Guess what? (OMG, there must be something wrong with me, I just asked my JOURNAL a QUESTION.) After school Danny and I are going to go buy some rats from the pet store and are going to let them out in the Electric Diner! Ha! That will stun Keith!

* * *

><p><em><strong>What the hell are you and Danny doing tonight? -Francine<strong>_

_NOTHING! ~Annie_

_**Oh. I know.**_

_NO YOU DON'T!_

**Don't know what? -Manny**

_What Danny and I are doing after school. WHICH IS NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS!_

_**Yes it is. You're a prankster, I'm a prankster, we're both pranksters.**_

_Really? I thought we were weird people who sometimes do stuff together and pull pranks._

**MWA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA!**

_**Very funny, Annie, you KNOW what I mean.**_

_No. I don't. Elaborate._

_**Pranksters don't keep secrets.**_

**Wait, we don't? ooooh, I have something to tell Keith.**

_**NOT FROM OTHER PRANKSTERS MANNY!**_

**Oh, right!**

_Yeah. Right._

* * *

><p><strong>Minutes from the Drama Club meeting (as written and recorded by Story Ophelia Hamilton):<strong>

**Brianna: **So, auditions will be held this Saturday, here, in the auditorium.

**Lana:** OMG! Did you hear? The Jonas Brothers are going to be in concert next Saturday! Here in the auditorium!

**Brianna:** WHAT? Who told you that?

**Story:** whao. You still like the Jonas Brothers?

**Lisa:** didn't they break up? Like, a few years ago?

**Lana:** I just got this random text…. I don't know who it is. Oh! I know! I'll text them back! ***Mutters to self while texting* **Who are you?

***every one stares at the phone***

**Lana:** OOOH! A reply! It says: "I am the Jonas Brothers' manager, and YOU, Lana, are getting back stage passes IF you can answer this question!" Okaaaaay, here's the question! "Who just got had?" hun. I don't know! Maybe… Brittney?

***Danny smiles to himself as Lana types this***

**Lana:** OOHH! Another text. "Sorry Lana! YOU just got had! -Annie Scrambler" OOOH! ANNIE!

***Annie and Danny burst out laughing, well it IS funny***

**Brianna: **Annie! You are taking up valuable club time!

**Annie: *makes fake sad face*** oh, I'm _so_ sorry, Bri!

***Brianna narrows eyes at Annie and begins to say something but is interrupted by Max***

**Max:** HI!

**Story and Meg: **Hi Max!

**Max:** Story, Meg, We've got to go! I have to get to the Academy early for the auditions!

**Story: **gotcha, see you guys later.

**We are out!**

* * *

><p><strong>Annie Scrambler's Diary, NOT ENGLISH JOURNAL, KEEP OUT!<strong>

Story just texted me for the millionth time.

Story: **OMG. I just came up with the *Perfect* song 4 u and Danny 2 do! Well **Story: **2 songs really…**

Story: **Are you there? Hello…? Don't you want to hear what it is?**

Story: **Annie? Y r u not answering?**

Story: **R U on a date with Danny?**

Story: **DID YOU DIE?**

Story: **Hello…?**

Story: **if u died can u please txt back so I can plan ur funeral?**

Story: **Annie…?**

Story: **HELLO? ARE YOU THERE**

Story: **I FOUND A BEYOND PERFECT SONG FOR YOU! NOW TEXT BACK!**

Story: **So you don't come to the rehearsal, and you don't text back… do you even want to be in the show?**

Story: **Because I don't think you do.**

Story: **I am going to hand my phone over to Max now…**

Annie: **Okay what?**

Story: **YOURE ALIVE!**

Annie: **What. Is. The. Song.**

Story: **I had Meg write up a combination of "Without You" from Lease and "Without Love" from Hairgel! It's the best!**

Annie: **What? How does that work?**

Story: **It's so simple! It starts out with "Without you" then goes into "Without Love" but only select parts.**

Story: **Come to school early 2morrow and I'll show u. Danny2**

And she was gone.

* * *

><p><strong>HEY YOU GUYS! I UPDATED! IT'S AN EASTER MIRACLE! A big thanks to all who've reviewed and a thanks in advance to all who are going to review! One question though, should I make Max a bigger character in the story?<strong>

**I don't own the Electric Company, but Story, Meg, and Max are mine. (Well... mostly mine, Max is kinda... some one... real. Haha)**

**Please review! JAS**


	8. Seriously Stalking me

**Wednesday, April 14****th****, M. Flowers H.S: **

**Annie Scrambler's Diary, NOT ENGLISH JOURNAL, KEEP OUT!**

Things I've done this morning so far:

1) Hypnotized Hector into being madly in love with Lisa

2) strolled past the Electric Diner for a smoothie only to find that it had been shut down. Awww… how sad…

3) Met Danny at school early, he brought me a scone! Then we went to meet with Story

4) Had to tell Story that she was a genius. The "Without You"/"Without Love" thing is great.

5) between homeroom and English told Albert Dinkerson that he should take a freaking hike and that I all ready have a boyfriend thank-you-very-much! This is what he said, "Well, if you ever need any one, I'll be there for you Annie Scrambler! I'll be waiting for you! Forever if I have to!" AAAAAHHHHGGGG! WHY WON'T HE LEAVE ME ALONE?

And I'm only in English!

* * *

><p><strong>Lisa Heffenbacher's Diary: Keep out!<strong>

I just got the weirdest text from Hector. This is what it said: **Hey. How's ur morning going? Want to grab dinner together 2night? Love, Hector**

Wow. Just wow.

I HAVE A DATE WITH HECTOR TONIGHT!

* * *

><p><span>Science:<span>

So how was your date last night? -Tuesday

_**You had a date last night? -Lisa**_

_TUESDAY! -Annie_

What? I want to know!

_**Yes, Annie, please, tell all.**_

_I DIDN'T WANT __LISA__ TO KNOW!_

Oops. Sorry..?

_**Who with?**_

_DON'T TELL HER TUES!_

Ummm… I'm not supposed to tell you…

_**Oh come on Tues…**_

_TUESDAY._

Ummmm… yeah… I don't think I can say really

_**Please Tues?**_

_NO. Nonononono._

_**Are you there, Tuesday?**_

_Don't you dare tell her!_

_**I am not talking to you!**_

_Yeah but you're taking about me!_

_**Oh Tuesday!**_

_Tuesday?_

_**Hello? Tues?**_

_She's not responding to our notes._

_**Weird.**_

_Yeah._

_**I wonder why.**_

* * *

><p><strong>STORY OPHELIA HAMILTON'S BIG BOOK OF RANDOM THINGS (including, but not excluded to, conversions, odd facts, lyrics from musicals, poems and school assignments):<strong>

"Without You/Without Love" Remix, concept by Story Ophelia Hamilton, rewritten and recomposed by Meg Rosalind Hamilton

Annie: Without you/ the breeze warms/ the girl smiles/ the clouds move

Danny: Without you/ the tides change/ the boys run/ the oceans crash

Both: The crowds roar/ the days soar/ the babies cry

Annie: Without you/ the moon glows/ the river flows/ but I die without you

Annie: The world revives

Danny: colors renew

Annie: but I know blue, only blue/ lonely blue

Danny: within me blue

Annie: without you/ Life goes on but I'm gone/ 'cause I die…

Danny: without love life is like the seasons without summer/ without love/ life is rock and roll without a drummer

Annie: Danny, I'll be yours forever / 'cause I never want to be without love/ Danny, never set me free, no, I ain't lying/ never set me free, Danny, no, no, no

Danny: Livin in the ghetto. Black is ev'ry where you go/ who'd a thought I'd love a girl/ whose skin was white as winter's snow

Annie: in my ivory tower/ life was just a hostess snack/ but now I've tasted chocolate/ and I'm never going back

Both: 'cause without love/ life is like a beat that you can't follow/ without love/ life is Doris Day at the Apollo

Danny: Darling, I'll be yours forever/ 'cause I never want to be/ without love/ so darling never set me free

Both: No, I'm yours forever/ never set me free, no, no, no

Danny: if I'm left without my baby doll/ I don't know what I'll do

Annie: oh gosh, I've got break out/ so that I can get my hands on you

Danny: and girl, if I can't touch you/ then I'm gonna lose control

Annie: Danny, you're my black white knight/ I've found my blue-eyed soul

Both: 'Cause without love/ life's a '45 when you can't buy it/ without love/ life is like my mother on a diet

Annie: Like a week that's only Mondays

Danny: only ice cream, never sundaes'

Annie: Like a circle with no center

Both: like a door marked 'Do Not Enter'

Annie: Darling, I'll be yours forever/ cause I never want to be without love

Danny: yes, now you've captured me/ without love, I surrender happily

Annie: Without love, oh Danny/ never set me free

Both: No, no, no, I ain't lying/ never set me free, no, no, no

Annie: No, I don't wanna live without love, love, love

Danny: Darling, you had best believe me

Both: Never leave me without love

* * *

><p><strong>Lunch Texts, Part 1:<strong>

Annie: **I think Story's insane.**

Danny: **The song she did was GENIUS.**

Annie: **exactly! Only an insane person could come up with that.**

Annie: **and geniuses tend to be insane.**

Danny: **Like Manny.**

Annie:** Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha, no.**

Danny: **We still on for tonight?**

Annie: **of course.**

* * *

><p><strong>STORY OPHELIA HAMILTON'S BIG BOOK OF RANDOM THINGS (including, but not excluded to, conversions, odd facts, lyrics from musicals, poems and school assignments):<strong>

Um. Okay. I just discovered that I have Max's phone! Yeah. Our phones must have gotten switched last night after we got back from the Academy. Every one was hanging out at Max and her roommate Kayla's flat and- OH! I remember what happened! Max and Carl had disappeared some where and she'd left her phone. It started buzzing with a text from her mom so I answered it! And then Meg kinda stole my phone… yeah I think that's what happened.

ACK! Some one's texting me! I mean Max!

Carl: **Hey**

Max: **Hi!**

Carl: **I had fun last night**

Oh man, oh man, oh man. WHAT DO I SAY TO _THAT_? Hey, what were they DOING last night?

Max: **What do you mean?**

Do I really want to know?

Carl: **you know : )**

Max: **yeeeaaaahhh… : ) I had fun too**

Carl: **just wanted to tell you hey. **

Carl: **and that I love you**

AAAAWWWWWWW! That is so cute!

Max: **love you more!**

Okay, yeah. I'm impersonating Max but it's for her own good! How weird would it be if Carl texted her and she didn't reply because I have her phone! Although, I guess I could have just told Carl the truth and called my phone which Max (hopefully) has… but what fun would THAT be?

Carl: **I don't think so **

Max: **its true**

Max: **gtg. Love u**

I wonder what fun I can have with this….

* * *

><p><strong>Lunch Texts, Part 2:<strong>

Lisa: **Hi! Sorry it took me so long to text back! I can go to dinner with you tonight. What time?**

Hector: **that's great! How about 7?**

Lisa: **7 works! See u then**

Hector: **can't wait**

Lisa: **me either!**

* * *

><p><strong>Lisa Heffenbacher's Diary: Keep out!<strong>

Hector and I have a date tonight. At seven. Hector and I have a date tonight at seven p.m.. And have to kiss him Friday! AAAHHHHH! What am going to do? I can't tell him, then he'll know I made that stupid bet with Annie Scrambler! Or maybe I could tell him, then it wouldn't be so awkward on Friday. Or maybe I'll just see how this date goes and if it goes well I'll tell him. Or maybe that would seem weird. I DON'T KNOW!

* * *

><p><strong>Lunch Texts, Part 3:<strong>

Max: **Hey!**

Annie: **hi.**

Max: **How are you doing?**

Annie: **Fine. **

Max: **is the turkey-avocado sandwich good?**

Max: **Annie? Are you there?**

Max: **Annie?**

Max: **well, anyway, I like that skirt your wearing! It's really cute with the red and black ribbons and all!**

Max: **have a good day Annie!**

* * *

><p><span>History:<span>

_I swear that Max chick is stalking me. ~Annie_

**What? Why do you say that? -Manny**

_She kept texting me at lunch and told me exactly what I was eating and wearing and stuff._

**I can text Danny and know what he's eating without stalking him!**

_**Well duh. Danny ALWAYS eats the same thing! -Francine**_

_But I don't! and that's the creepy part!_

_**Why would that Max girl want to stalk YOU?**_

**She is secretly part of an organization who wants to kidnap people with special powers.**

_I DON'T KNOW! It's weirding me out!_

**Or she's from a parallel universe and you are her key to getting home!**

_**Maybe she's, like, got a crush on you or something, MAYBE she's a lesbian!**_

_Um, she has a boyfriend._

_**She would be bi!**_

**Or she could be your mother but she put you up for adoption because she was like, seven when she had you!**

_Do you think? _

**Nah, I think we'd know if you were really her child.**

_WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT MANNY?_

**Although you can kinda see it… in the nose maybe…**

_**He's insane, just ignore him.**_

**Insanity is the mark of a true genius!**

_AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!_

* * *

><p><strong>Minutes from the Drama Club meeting (as written and recorded by Story Ophelia Hamilton):<strong>

**Brianna (yeah, she's annoying. If you haven't already figured that out):** I here by bring this meeting to order!

**Lan-na:** Ya-ay! **(she's annoying too)**

**Brianna: **Well, since there are the auditions Saturday, I thought we could share what songs everyone's planning on using for their audition! Annie, maybe you could start?

**Annie:** Uhhhh…

**Story Ophelia:** NO! it's a secret! Um, I mean, right Annie?

**Annie:** Yeah. None of your business Brianna.

**Brianna (annoyed):** But I'm the president!

**Meg Rosalind:** But you can't abuse your powers! That's- that's…

**Story Ophelia:** Totally against the creed you agreed to when you were voted into that position!

**Josh (annoyed also):** who came up with all these stupid rules?

**Story Ophelia (Matter-a-factly):** Our cousin! Max!

**Brianna:** Uhg. She's so weird!

**Annie:** And kind of crazy.

**Meg Rosalind:** Yeah, we know.

**Lisa (Looking at her phone):** OHMYGOSH!

**Taylor: **What?

**Lisa:** A health inspector came to the Electric Diner today and found RATS in the kitchen so he shut them down! The Electric Diner has been shut down! I've got to go!

***Annie and Danny exchange a look***

**Brianna: **YOU CAN'T JUST LEAVE! WE HAVE IMPORTANT THINGS TO DO!

**Meg Rosalind: **Um, no we don't.

**Story Ophelia: **yeah, I'm declaring this meeting finishized.

**Brianna (SO ANNOYING):** That's not a word! Don't put words that aren't words in the minutes!

**Story Ophelia:** It is so a word.

**Brianna:** Says who?

**Story Ophelia:** You just did, right there.

**Brianna (annoyed):** No I didn't.

**Story Ophelia:** Yeah. You did. You said not to put- and I quote- "Words that aren't words in the minutes." You called it a word.

**Brianna (getting mad):** I said it WASN'T a word!

**Story Ophelia:** You said it was a word.

**Brianna (Really mad now):** IT'S A WORD THAT'S NOT A WORD!

**Story Ophelia:** YOU JUST CALLED IT A WORD AGAIN!

**Meg Rosalind (to Bri):** You should just give up. She's not gonna stop.

**Annie:** Look, I'm getting out of here.

**Danny:** Yeah, me too.

**LOOK, THIS MEETING IS FINISHIZED. END OF STORY!**

* * *

><p><strong>Lisa Heffenbacher's Diary: Keep out!<strong>

Right now I'm sitting outside of the Electric Diner. We're having an emergency Electric Company meeting because there are rats inside the diner and a health inspector came and shut them down!

But Jessica can't be here because her mother sent her to boarding school! Yes! Today, she had everything packed up and she sent her to this school for girls called St. Anne's! So now Jessica can't be here very much!

Keith is freaking out. His dad is trying to figure out how the rats got in the diner, and Shock is helping him.

"I can't believe this happened!" Keith's saying now, "There isn't any way those rats could've gotten in! What are we going to do?"

"Don't worry Keith," Hector pats him on the back, "Everything will work out, it usually does."

"But what if it doesn't? What if we have to sell the diner? What then?"

What then indeed.

* * *

><p><strong>Annie Scrambler's Diary, NOT ENGLISH JOURNAL, KEEP OUT!<strong>

Okay, so my plan is coming together quite nicely! Here's what Danny and I have completed thus far: 1) we sent Jessica to boarding school (St. Anne's) now she can only help the EC on weekends and holidays! 2) we have closed down the Electric Diner! Now they have no meeting place! 3) Hector has been hypnotized so he is madly in love with Lisa. Tomorrow I will hypnotize Lisa to be madly in love with Hector, THEN I will have Hector break up with Lisa in the most humiliating and pubic way possible.

Now all we have to do is secure the leads in the Mid-Summer's Musical. MWA HA HA HA HA HA HA!

I think I've been spending too much time around Manny.

* * *

><p><strong>Middle-of-the-night Instant Messages Part I:<strong>

**Dance4Ever: **I really need my phone back Story!

**StoryBookLady: **Ah but I've been having fun!

**Dance4Ever: **What have you been doing?

**StoryBookLady:** I've been texting Annie and freaking her out!

**Dance4Ever:** Texting her what?

**StoryBookLady:** oh I just complemented her on her skirt and asked her if her lunch was good.

**StoryBookLady:** I think she thinks your stalking her or something.

**Dance4Ever:** Oh. GREAT.

**StoryBookLady:** Youre less perky in type.

* * *

><p><strong>STORY OPHELIA HAMILTON'S BIG BOOK OF RANDOM THINGS (including, but not excluded to, conversions, odd facts, lyrics from musicals, poems and school assignments):<strong>

Max has really weird pictures on her phone. Just saying.

* * *

><p><strong>Middle-of-the-night Instant Messages Part II:<strong>

**SirDanny: **Where are we meeting tomorrow 'morn, fair lady?

**DefyGravity: **how doth 6:57 sound to you? Doth thou approve?

**SirDanny: **Yes, yes, a thousand times yes. Are we to meddle in what is not ours to meddle in?

**DefyGravity:** Lisa's tender heart will be our to break in time…

**SirDanny:** This plan that is thine far surpasses any Francine ever came up will.

**DefyGravity:** Thank you, my knight! Victory will soon be the apple of our pie!

**SirDanny:** That didn't make any sense.

**DefyGravity:** yeah, I know.

* * *

><p><strong>STORY OPHELIA HAMILTON'S BIG BOOK OF RANDOM THINGS (including, but not excluded to, conversions, odd facts, lyrics from musicals, poems and school assignments):<strong>

RANDOM FACT #852739: chocolate chip cookies are good.

RANDOM FACT #852740: I will never ever be able to forget the texts from Max and Carl I just read.

RANDOM FACT #852741: Annie and Danny are up to no good. As usual.

RANDOM FACT #852742: Seriously. About the texts. They were kinda… gross.

RANDOM FACT #852743: I will still help Annie and Danny with their audition because I am just that nice of a person!

RANDOM FACT #852744: Well, not gross really, just extremely romantic. OH ALL RIGHT! Really cute! INSANELY CUTE!

RANDOM FACT #852745: Okay, it's really because I seriously detest Brianna and Lana.

RANDOM FACT #852746: But kinda disturbing. The texts, I mean.

RANDOM FACT #852747:And Brianna, if you think about it, but in a different way.

RANDOM FACT #852748: Chocolate chip cookies made with pudding mix are REALLY good.

* * *

><p><strong>Middle-of-the-night Instant Messages Part III:<strong>

**the_supreme_athlete: **Sorry it didn't work out tonight.

**KlutzyPuppies10:** Yeah, but I'm glad we were there for Keith and Mr. Watson

**the_supreme_athlete:** Maybe we can go out tomorrow night? Same time?

**KlutzyPuppies10:** sure! That'd be fun!

**the_supreme_athlete:** awesome. It's a date then!

**KlutzyPuppies10: **Can't wait!

**the_supreme_athlete: **see you tomorrow!

* * *

><p><strong>HELLO! Another chapter! It's amazing right? Anyway, the next one might take a little while because I have another FF I'm working on (Or three or four) and because I'm doing Script Frenzy! Yay! Also, I don't own The Electric Company 2009, Without You from RENT, and Without Love from Hairspray. I DO own Story and the rest of the Hamiltons as they are in my Script Frenzy project...<br>**

**A big thank you to Beta of AlphaBetaSoup and Phantom of TheElectricPhantom for their reviews! Yay for you! Want a muffin? ~JAS  
><strong>


	9. THE KISS

**Thursday, April 15th, M. Flowers H.S: **

**A MEMO TO ALL MEMBERS OF THE DRAMA CLUB: THIS IS FROM YOUR PRESIDENT (AND WRITTEN BY STORY, SHE MADE ME), THE AUDITIONS FOR **_**GUYS AND DOLLS**_** ARE BEING MOVED TO FRIDAY. AS IN TOMORROW! (ACK! PLOT TWIST) COME PREPARED! (TO DIE.) ~Brianna (And Story)**

* * *

><p><strong>Lisa Heffenbacher's Diary: Keep out!<strong>

I feel weird and dizzy. Hun. I was eating lunch and then all of a sudden I was sleepy and Annie Scrambler was there handing me a coffee and telling me that she just texted Hector with my phone that she stole during first period (So _that's_ where it went) and he was going to meet me out front and I have to kiss him.

Then I had this thought: I am SO in love with Hector Ruiz. And I think he might like me too.

So anyway, Annie just grabbed my arm and told me that Hector is coming and we need to go outside NOW to finish off our bet. Oh look, Francine brought her video camera to school today.

* * *

><p><strong>Random Texting:<strong>

Francine: **What is wrong with little miss perfect?**

Annie: **Hee hee**

Francine: **What did you do, Annie Scrambler?**

Annie: **Soon the Electric Company will only be a distant memory…**

Francine: **What are you planning? Planning is MY thing!**

Annie: **Beating the Electric Company for once and for all is MY thing!**

Francine: **Stop being weird!**

Annie: **Because being weird is YOUR thing!**

* * *

><p><strong>STORY OPHELIA HAMILTON'S BIG BOOK OF RANDOM THINGS (including, but not excluded to, conversions, odd facts, lyrics from musicals, poems and school assignments):<strong>

WHAT IS HAPPENING TO THE WORLD?! First that VAT Brianna kidnapped me to write a special memo for her about the drama club auditions being moved to TOMORROW! (Le Gasp!) Then Lisa starts acting all weird and Annie stole her phone and drug her outside with Francine in tow.

Francine has a video camera, by the way, so stuff is about to go down!

Okay okay. So, Lisa is standing out in front of the school and Francine and Annie are hiding in the bushes with Francine's video camera. And I'm just sitting on the front steps writing in my BIG BOOK OF RANDOM THINGS. (okay and there are a whole bunch of random people milling about and jumping off the railings and eating their lunches)

Now Hector Ruiz is here! That dude who saved Lisa's journal last time Annie stole it! Now Lisa is whispering to him. And he's whispering back. And now they are- HOLY CRAP! HECTOR AND LISA ARE MAKING OUT! LIKE TOTALLY HOT-KISS, EPIC-MOVIE-ROMANCE, MAKE-YOUR-LITTLE-BROTHER-SQUIRM, KISS!

What is happening to the world?

Okay. They are still kissing. Okay, guys? Guys? YOU NEED TO BREATH SOMETIME! I think.

* * *

><p><strong>Annie Scrambler's Diary, NOT ENGLISH JOURNAL, KEEP OUT!<strong>

HAHA HAHA HA HA HA! My plan is working beautifully! I cashed in Lisa's end of the bet and made her and Hector kiss in front of the school. Hahahaha! It went better than I could of imagined!

They were totally making out. Like _tongue._ Yeah. And Francine is working up an emergency vlog!

* * *

><p><strong>Minutes from the Drama Club meeting (as written and recorded by Story Ophelia Hamilton):<strong>

**Brianna:** I hear by bring this meeting to order.

**La-na:** Ooooohhh Liiiisaaaa! You and Hector were totally making kissy faces this afternoon at lunch!

***Annie snorts with laughter***

**Lisa (blushing):** Shut up Annie.

**Brianna:** What? What are you talking about?

**Taylor Lokar:** Lisa and Hector Ruiz were making out in front of the school at lunch.

**Brianna:** WHAT?! YOU and that totally hot guy who was a senior last year?

**Lisa:** Yeah…

**Meg: **are we gonna get anything done today?

**Story:** I think not.

**Meg:** Yeah.

**Story:** So you want to come over tonight and watch _The Music Man_ or something?

**La-na:** SO? Tell me EVERYTHING!

**Meg:** Yeah, sure, sounds like fun.

**Annie:** Yeah, Lisa! Tell all!

**Lisa:** Shut up Annie.

**Danny:** Are you guys in loooooove?

**Brianna:** That sounded creepy.

***Everyone gasped simultaneously***

**Brianna:** What?

**Story:** Oh no you didn't!

**Brianna:** DO WHAT?

**Danny:** BRIANNA! YOU. ARE. ON. MY. LIST!

**Brianna: **What?

***Danny dramatically stands up, throws his book down, and storms out***

**Brianna:** What did I do?

**Annie:** Like you don't know.

**Lisa: **Annie, not get snippy. Danny is sensitive. You hurt his feelings.

**Brianna:** All I said was that what he said was creepy.

**Annie:** Yeah. He found that offensive. Now I need to go.

**Story:** Hey Annie?!

**Annie:** What Story?

**Story:** Text ya later.

**I declare this meeting finishedized!**

**Brianna:** STORY. The meeting is NOT over!

**Story:** What are we going to talk about? How the auditions are tomorrow? Yeah, okay. There we go, we talked about it.

* * *

><p><strong>STORY OPHELIA HAMILTON'S BIG BOOK OF RANDOM THINGS (including, but not excluded to, conversions, odd facts, lyrics from musicals, poems and school assignments):<strong>

So I invited Meg over to watch the Music Man right? Well. That was all just a clever ploy to ask her to come help me spy on people (People: read _Hector and Lisa_) and figure out what's going on. She totally knew that _The Music Man _is secret code for _let's go spy on people_!

"So, you're copy of the Music Man with Cheno and Broderick? Or my copy of the original?" Meg said as we left.

"The, EHEM, Cheno version," I said before grabbing her arm and pulling her into a storage closet.

Ah storage closets. How I love using thee for things other than storage.

"You DO know I'm not talking about watching a movie, right? It is all just a clever ploy to ask you to help me spy on Hector and Lisa and find out what's wrong with them," I said.

"No, I didn't know that. Probably 'cause _Let's spy on people_ sounds nothing like _Let's watch a movie!_" Meg said.

"It. Was. Code."

"It's good to tell people the code first, you know, before you use it."

"Riiight."

"So what does 'The Cheno Version' mean?" Meg asked after a moment of standing in the semi-darkness.

"It means let's hurry."

"You just made that up."

"Yep."

So we left the closet and followed Lisa outside and down the street, towards the coffee shop. Her head was so high in the clouds, she didn't notice us slip into the corner booth. She was too busy hugging Hector.

"Hey," he said.

"Hey," she giggled.

"So today…"

"Yeah. It was a stupid bet, I'm sorry I got you-"

"Lisa, it's fine. I'm happy to oblige."

Meg and I exchanged looks. Bet? He was happy to _oblige_?

They sat there in awkward silence for a while, sipping their coffees. Then Lisa said, "Should we tell the others? You know, about… us?"

"Us what?" Hector grinned.

"Us being… us?"

"Naw, let's keep it our little secret."

"That's gonna be hard with Francine and her video camera today," Lisa sighed.

"We can just say we were hypnotized," Hector supplied.

"Okay, cool."

"Hey, you wanna head back to my place?" Hector asked raising an eyebrow. Hiding behind our menus, Meg and mine eyebrows just about shot off our heads. _His place_? I mouthed to Meg who nodded.

"Yeah, that'd be great," Lisa giggled, and we continued to exchange 'What the heck?' looks.

"Cool." And they were gone.

"Shoot," Meg whispered once we were sure they had left.

"Yeah."

"That was-"

"Yeah."

* * *

><p><strong>Middle-of-the-night Instant Messages:<strong>

**DefyGravity:** My plan is working! Hector and Lisa are MAD about each other, and soon I shall dash her heart to bits!

**SirDanny:** Excellent my mistress! This is a great plan!

**DefyGravity:** This is a great land, we shall rule over this land!

**SirDanny:** We shall call it THIS LAND!

**DefyGravity:** Ha! I think we should call it THEIR GRAVE!

**SirDanny:** Mine is evil laugh! Mwa ha ha ha! …what's next in your plan?

**DefyGravity:** Well, I've sent Jessica to boarding school, shut down the Electric Diner, and locked Hector and Lisa in a romantic tryst. Next, We need to rid ourselves of Marcus Barnes and break Lisa.

**DefyGravity:** (You remember Marcus, right? He's that guy who's hanging around the diner hoping word powers are contagious.)

**SirDanny:** We should let their love escalate, so the fall back to earth will be greater for Little Miss Perfect. But what to do with Marcus Barnes?

**DefyGravity:** Agreed on the Hector/Lisa topic. About Marcus… what if we get Francine's neighbor Gilda to seduce and then break him?

**SirDanny:** You sometime's scare me, Miss Scrambler, what with all your seduce-then-BREAK-YOUR-SOUL!ing. Should I be worried?

**DefyGravity:** Oh no Sir Danny! I would never to that! My liege! Mine heart belongs to you only!

**SirDanny:** Minx.

**DefyGravity:** I know I am.

**SirDanny:** But seriously. Marcus. Let's just ignore him and hope he goes away.

**DefyGravity:** Sounds good.

* * *

><p><strong>YO. THIS IS A MYSTERIOUS PERSON NAMED JEDI ANNIE SCRAMBER. You probably don't remember me. I like to write fan fiction. Does that ring a bell? Well, okay. I'm sorry for like NEVER updating (Nerd Girl Problem #11, your favorite fanfic doesn't update) but I have been in COLLAGE! Yes! So I am really busy doing collage-y things! Like studying! (Erm. That's all I do anymore. Study, sleep, read, watch Doctor Who, that's like IT.)(okay, okay, I shower, but besides that, THAT'S IT!)(Okay, I eat too, yeah, yeah.)(I go to church too, for those who care.) ANYWAY. I bet you guys are all like "Holy Time Lord! JAS is in collage? Geeze she's old." But I'm not. Old that is. And people in collage aren't old! I am still too young to vote so get all those pre-conceived notions out of your head! AND I AM RAMBLING!<br>ANYWAY! I DON'T OWN THE ELECTRIC COMPANY 2009! REVIEW! Also, bonus points to the person(s) who can tell me what tv show Danny and Annie are referencing! ~JAS  
><strong>


	10. BLOODY PLOT TWIST

**Friday, April 16th, M. Flowers H.S: **

To: the_supreme_athlete, Kluztypuppies, HenrySkeeverIsMe

From: JStars

Subject: Hello from Hell

Hey you guys. Jess here. Boarding school sucks, let me tell you that. How's everybody doing there? Anything interesting happening with the Pranksters?

Oh and Hector? Can you see if you can find out WHAT ON EARTH POSSESSED MOM TO SEND ME TO BOARING SCHOOL?!

Jessica

* * *

><p><span>A transcript of Francine's latest Vlog posting:<span>

**(Francine, facing the camera in the school library)** "Hello loyal viewers! It is I, Francine Carruthers with some important news! The Electric Company's two oldest members have been spotted outside M. Flowers High School doing some… well, let's just say _less than innocent_ things. Take a look for yourself!" **(Video cuts to footage of Hector and Lisa kissing)(then back to Francine in the library)** "Yes dear viewers! Hector and Lisa to seem to be indeed _together_! What will their _younger_ fans think? What are Hector and Lisa dong behind closed doors? But what will this mean for the rest of the company? What with Jessica Ruiz-" **(Cut to bad photo of Jessica, and back to Francine)** "-sent away to boarding school for mysterious reasons and The Electirc Diner closed due to… _rats._ Don't worry my lovey viewers! I, Francine Carruthers, will keep you up dated. Francine out."

* * *

><p>To: the_supreme_athlete, Kluztypuppies, HenrySkeeverIsMe<p>

From: JStars

Subject: WHAT THE HECK!?

I just saw the weirdest video blog from Francine… Hector? Lisa? Someone want to explain?

I swear, I leave for one week…. Jessica

* * *

><p><strong>STORY OPHELIA HAMILTON'S BIG BOOK OF RANDOM THINGS (including, but not excluded to, conversions, odd facts, lyrics from musicals, poems and school assignments):<strong>

_THIS IS A TRANSCRIPT OF A PHONE CONVERATION LISA HAD BEFORE SCHOOL, as evesdropped by Story Ophelia Hamilton_

**Lisa:** Jess- Jess- Jess listen!

**Lisa:** We were waiting to tell you-

**Lisa:** No, we weren't going to-

**Lisa:** Jessica. Jessica.

**Lisa:** Can I talk to you for a second?!

***Lisa takes a deep breath***

**Lisa:** It just kind of happened. Yesterday. And the kiss? It was a dare, but yes, your brother and I are dating. We wanted to tell you guys yourselves.

**Lisa:** Yes. Yes, we're telling Keith this afternoon. Hector's going to call an Electric Company meeting.

**Lisa:** Of course you can come too! Okay. Okay, I'll see you later Jess. Bye.

* * *

><p><strong>Lisa Heffenbacher's Diary: Keep out!<strong>

Jessica is really upset that Hector and I didn't tell her about, well, us. I guess I understand that, but I also wish that we could have kept it a secret for longer. I mean, I really liked it just being our little secret. Which was stupid because I knew about the dare and everything.

But now we need to focus our energy on helping the Electric Diner re-open! What are we without our favorite meeting place? The Pranksters won't win!

* * *

><p><strong>English assignment: What would you do if the dinner served to you in a fancy restaurant came with a fly in the mashed potatoes? Journal about this.<strong>

**Francine Carruthers' English Journal:**

If a fancy restaurant dared serve me, Francine Carruthers, a _fly _in my mashed potatoes. I would _demand_ I be served the _right_ food and after finishing my meal I would have both the chef _and_ the waiter fired. How _dare_ they!? My mother would _certainly_ hear about this! The restaurant's reputation would be ruined with in the hour!

**Lisa Heffenbacher's English journal:**

Upon receiving mashed potatoes in a fancy restaurant with a fly in it, I would simply flag down a waiter explain the problem and let him or her handle it.

It was probably a mistake and it would be an embarrassment to the restaurant.

**Annie Scrambler's English Journal, KEEP OUT!**

I glanced up, momentarily interrupted from my date as the waiter brought our food. But, lo! What is this atrocity? I surveyed my plate with growing distaste. I looked up at my date to see if he saw what had happened. He did. Our eyes met, and I raised an eyebrow, questioning. He nodded although I didn't need his approval. With that he rose and helped me out of my chair.

I stood, and puled myself to my full height. With a deep breath I said, "How _dare_ you?"

"HOW DARE YOU?"

I lifted my hands and tossed them to the side. Glasses, plates and silverware flew across the restaurant, breaking as it hit some dinners and impaling others.

"AAAAHHHHGG!" tables caught fire, and wine bottles popped their corks. Blood began to dip from the ceiling and the patrons fled in horror. The room burst into flames as my date and took our leave, running to the doors, a trail of destruction in our wake.

* * *

><p><strong>A TRANSCRIPT OF THE LOUDSPEAKER ANNOUNCEMENT MADE JUST AFTER FIRST PERIOD:<strong>

_Annie Scrambler to report to the school counselors office._

* * *

><p>History:<p>

**What are you up to Annie? I KNOW you are planning something! – Francine Carruthers**

_Well, if you MUST know, Danny and I have a fantastic plan. We just need to let it stew for while before THE ELECTRIC COMPANY IS DESTROYED! -Annie Scrambler_

_**What's with you and Danny? -Manny Spamboni**_

**What? Something other than that little kissy face thing with Hector and Lisa?**

_Yes! But that is for Danny and I to know and for you to find out! Ah HA! It's completely brilliant!_

_**No, seriously. Are you guys, like, sucking face after meetings or something?**_

**Manny! Ew!**

_Mind your own business Spamboni!_

**Wait. Do mean that you and Danny actually are … ?**

_Are we "dot dot dot"? Yes, we are. _

_**AAAAAAHHHHGGGG! WHAT HAS BEEN SEEN CANNOT BE UNSEEN!**_

_What? What?_

_**THAT IS SOOOO GROSSS!**_

_Baby._

* * *

><p><strong>Annie Scrambler's Diary, NOT ENGLISH JOURNAL, KEEP OUT!<strong>

Uhg. Mrs. Fredrickson (my English teach) is soooo annoying! She read my fly-in-the-mashed-potatoes journal assignment and sent me to the school counselor! SHE CALLED THE OFFICE AND HAD THEM CALL ME TO THE COUNSELOR'S OFFICE OVER THE LOUDSPEAKER! Here's what went down once I got the the counselor's office:

Me: *slouches in chair*

Ms. Lecter: Annie, do you know why you're here?

Me: I did my homework in a timely manner for once?

Ms. Lecter: Your English homework depicted a graphically violent scene where you imagined killing and harming many people over a fly in your mashed potatoes.

Me: Actually, it was over the mashed potatoes. I hate mashed potatoes. And I was inspired.

Ms. Lecter: Inspired?

Me: Ever heard of _Carrie_?

Ms. Lecter: How is your home life?

Me: Well, considering my mom's a vampire and my dad's a werewolf, it's been a little tense lately.

Ms. Lecter: Annie, these sessions won't work if you don't take it seriously.

Me: I think that's the idea. *noticing name plate* Wait. Your name is Hannah B.? What's the B stand for?

Ms. Lecter: Annie, that isn't relivant here.

Me: I think it is.

Ms. Lecter: If you must know, it's Belle.

Me: YOUR NAME IS HANNAH BELLE LECTOR?!

Ms. Lecter: Don't scream like that! It's rude.

Me: rUDE? *I jump up and, knocking over my chair, run from the room*

So apparently the counselor is a cannibal psychiatrist. What.

Never going back there again.

* * *

><p><strong>Lunch Time Texts:<strong>

Hector: **So.**

Lisa: **So.**

Hector: **nervous about the meeting this afternoon?**

Lisa: **yeah kinda**

Hector: **me too**

Hector: **want to hang at my place after?**

Lisa: **Definitely!**

* * *

><p><strong>STORY OPHELIA HAMILTON'S BIG BOOK OF RANDOM THINGS (including, but not excluded to, conversions, odd facts, lyrics from musicals, poems and school assignments):<strong>

Tales from sitting at the Pranksters' table: Annie and Danny are texting each other under the table. Manny is tinkering with something and eating, like, half the cafeteria. Francine is loudly talking on her cell to her personal assistant (?), Gilda.

"GilDA, I needed that report done, like, _yesterday_. It's due Monday! Also, pick up my dry cleaning for tomorrow, I have a _date_. And we need to start working on a new plan to destroy the Electric Company! _Some_ of the _other_ Pranksters have already started a _plan_ but are choosing to keep it a _secret_. … … … Well, _I guess_ you can meet the other Pranksters. We'll have a meeting tomorrow. Pencil it in for 10 A.M.-"

"I have an appointment with my bed then," Annie interupted.

"-Uhg. Change it to _noon_. We can do lunch at my place. GilDA, tell my chef to make sushi-"

"And waffles," Manny said.

"Ew," mumbled Annie.

"-_and _waffles. So we should have our planning session _tonight_, maybe at 6? Pencil that in."

Annie laughed. Francine glared. Danny smiled.

"And GilDA, get white boards and monogrammed notebooks and a _new_ engraved pen for planning. Got that. Good."

* * *

><p><strong>More Lunch Texts:<strong>

Danny: **Why'd you have to go the counselor's this time?**

Annie: **I wrote my English assignment about killing everyone with telekenisis**

Danny: **obviously the ADMINISTRATION is trying to take away your creative freedom.**

Annie: **Preach.**

Annie: **but the counselor is a cannibal.**

Danny: **WHAT?**

Annie: **Her name is Hannah Belle Lecter. Like that dude who ate people.**

Danny: **yes! Him! What was that movie called?**

Annie: **silence of the lambs. They should make a tv show about him.**

Danny: ** I would watch that.**

Annie: **same.**

Danny: **Who's this Gilda F keeps talking to?**

Annie: **Her assistant**

Annie: **I know right?**

Danny: **Ha. Our plan is genius and she is jealous. (I want an assistant)**

Danny: **it will be cool to finally meet this Gilda girl.**

Annie: **yeah but 10am is way too early. Screw that. (you can have Story)**

Danny: **Waffles, yum. (I might look into that)**

Annie: **But with SUSHI? Gross Manny! (we can share her)**

Danny: **Annie, love, we should have a planning and make out session tonight.**

Danny: **Pencil that in.**

Annie: **I am totally there.**

* * *

><p><strong>Minutes from the Drama Club meeting (as written and recorded by Story Ophelia Hamilton):<strong>

**Brianna (dripping with sarcasm):** So. Lisa. I saw that video blog from Francine, and I have to ask, when's the wedding?

**La-na:** Ye-ah! When?

**Danny:** If you're looking for baby names, might I suggest Hamlet?

**Lisa:** Hamlet?!

**Danny:** It's my middle name.

**Story (ME!): **Your middle name is Hamlet?! Mine's Ophelia!

**Meg:** They know Story.

**Story:** Right.

**Brianna:** Anyway. I call this meeting to order.

**Taylor Lokar:** You know, for a drama club, we don't do a lot of acting.

**Story:** No, just drama.

**Brianna:** The first order of business is-

**Story:** IMPROMPTU MUSICAL NUMBER!

**Lisa:** Wait, what?

**Brianna:** No, please, no not today please, no Story can't you go? Not today, can't have a scene!

**Annie (singing):** DEARLY BELOVED, WE GATHER HERE TO SAY OUR GOODBYES.

**Danny (also singing):** HERE SHE LIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEESSSSSSSSSSSS! NO ONE KNEW HER WORTH, THE LATE, GREAT DAUGHTER OF MOTHER EARTH!

**Brianna (Angry yelling): **GUYS SHUT UP. WE HAVE A MEETING TO-

**Danny:** IN THE CIIIIRRRRRCCCCLLLLLE OF LIIIIIIIIIIIFFFEEE! IT'S THE WHEEL OF FORTUNE! IT'S A LEAP OF FAITH!

**Lisa:** Actually I have to go-

**Annie:** MIDNIGHT, NOT A SOUND FROM THE PAVEMENT, HAS THE MOON LOST HER MEMORY?

***A distant "Hey You Guys!" is hear***

**Lisa:** Yeah, sorry, Bri, but I have to go!

**Story:** So do I! Meeting finishedized!

**Brianna (angry):** No it's not! Story! Get back here! Annie, Danny! Stop singing! **(Looks like someone packed her **_**angry eyes**_** today.)**

**Danny and Annie (ignoring her): ** YOU CAN'T STOP THE BEAT!

**Story:** Nope. I'm outta here! Call you later Annie!

**Annie:** SO LONG, FAREWELL!

* * *

><p><strong>STORY OPHELIA HAMILTON'S BIG BOOK OF RANDOM THINGS (including, but not excluded to, conversions, odd facts, lyrics from musicals, poems and school assignments):<strong>

SO. I am hiding in C U Latte, where the Electric Company is meeting. Annie grabbed me after lunch and asked me if I knew if they were meeting and I said, yes, I did. Anyway, long story short, (Ha ha) I am now Danny and Annie's personal undercover assistant, and my first assignment is to spy on the Electric Company and report everything back to D and A.

Here's what going on.

"Lisa and I called you here today to talk to you about, well, our relationship and Francine's video," Hector started.

"Yeah, thanks for letting _Francine_ know about you guys before telling us!" Jessica snapped, "I thought we told each other everything!"

"Jessica, we're sorry. We know you're upset about us and about boarding school but-" Lisa tried, but Jessica is interrupting!

"I think we should all take a break from the Electric Company. I mean, you guys are keeping secrets, the diner is closed and even the Pranksters have been laying low. Maybe the world doesn't need us any more, especially if you guys aren't taking this seriously."

Whoa. Jess. French the Llama?

"Jessica! Are you serious?" Keith interjected.

"Whose side are you on, Keith?"

"The Electric Company's side!"

"Jess! This isn't like you!" Hector gasped.

"None of you guys are acting like yourselves! Maybe it's the Pranksters! Maybe they hypnotized all of you!" Keith cried.

"Keith, no one's hypnotized," Lisa said.

"So that's it? Are we disbanding the Electric Company until further notice?" Hector asked.

"I think it would be best," Jessica nodded.

WHAT? BLOODY PLOT TWIST!

* * *

><p><strong>Annie Scrambler's Diary, NOT ENGLISH JOURNAL, KEEP OUT!<strong>

BEST. DAY. EVER.

I just got home from Danny's and I feel good. We were laying on his couch watching _Pushing Daisies_ when Story called.

"What?!" I demanded.

"OHMIGOSH, OHMIGOSH YOU GUYS!" she shrieked.

"Cut the Legally Blonde crap, Store, I _thought_ I told you to text me not call me."

"YES BUT I HAD TO TELL YOU IN PERSON. I MEAN ON THE PHONE!"

"What is it?"

"PUT ME ON SPEAKER! I WANT DANNY TO HEAR TOO!"

"Okay, you're on speaker."

"THE ELECTRIC COMPANY DISBANDED!"

"WHAT?! They're _over?!_"

* * *

><p><strong>Hello, this is JediAnnieScrambler! You may not remember me, since I haven't updated this in like, two years. Erm. Yeah. Sorry about that. WAIT. I JUST HAD A THOUGHT. <em>RANDOM NOTES<em> IS LIKE SHERLOCK! They had a like one to two year hiatus too! AND DOCTOR WHO HAD A 16 YEAR HIATUS SO YOU CANNOT GET MAD AT ME. The moral of this story is really good things have super long hiatuses. **

**You should review this. And I will attempt to write another chapter while it's still 2014. :) (Okay, hopefully within the next two weeks to a month.) Shout out to The Electric Phantom for getting me to write this and chatting with me while I didn't watch the Superbowl. **

**-JAS**


	11. The Blue Formula

**Saturday April 17****th****:**

**MEMO FROM THE DRAMA CLUB PRESIDENT, BRIANNA, (WRITTEN BY STORY) AS EMAILED TO THE DRAMA CLUB:**

Due to the fact that we were so rudely interrupted (blah blah blah) by "random singing" and "people leaving" (Why is that in air quotes? There were people actually singing and leaving.) the Drama Club is postponing the auditions for _Guys and Dolls_ to Monday the 19th. COME PREPARED (to die). We will not reschedule again! (Uh hu. You tell yourself that.)

Brianna (and Story), Drama Club President (and secretary)

* * *

><p><strong>Prankster Meeting Minutes as Recorded by Gilda Flip<strong>

**Gilda Flip:** Let it be know and recorded that the date is Thursday, April 17th, and the time is 12 pm. Location is Francine's apartment.

**Annie Scrambler:** Let it be known and recorded that this is the best sushi I've very had.

**Danny Rebus:** Let it be known and recorded that Annie speaks the truth. Kudos to your chef, Francine.

**Manny Spamboni:** Let it be known and recorded that this sushi waffle sandwich is really good too.

**Annie:** Ew.

**Francine Carruthers:** Let it be known and recorded that you should all shut up!

**Francine:** Now. I have come up with some _fantastic _plans to destroy-

***Annie whispers to Gilda***

**Gilda: **Um, Francine?

**Francine:** -to destroy the Electric Company once and for all!

**Gilda:** Francine?

**Francine:** What?

**Gilda:** Annie just told me that the Electric Company has disband. Indefinitely.

**Francine: **WHAT?!

**Manny:** WHAT?!

**Francine:** Who told you _that_?

***Gilda points at Annie***

**Francine:** And _who_ told you this, _Annie_?

**Annie:** I have my sources. A source who was there when they decided to disband.

**Francine:** But- what- Who- _how?_

**Danny:** It was our brilliant plan- Annie's and mine- that caused them to give up all hope!

***Danny and Annie laugh evilly***

* * *

><p><strong>Sunday, April 18<strong>**th**

**STORY OPHELIA HAMILTON'S BIG BOOK OF RANDOM THINGS (including, but not excluded to, conversions, odd facts, lyrics from musicals, poems and school assignments):**

The scene, Running Latte, that cafe on the block with all the coffee shops whose names are puns (like C U Latte, and The Daily Grind). This shop happens to be a little more indie that your normal coffee pun shop so the lights are dim and that band that no one's heard of but everyone knows the song is playing. I don't drink coffee so I have a black tea with cream in front of me. And a cinnamon roll. Yummy.

Danny and Annie are here too. In fact Danny was the one who invited me- which is weird in a third wheel way. "We decided that you are our assistant and we're sharing you," he told me over the phone.

So scratch third wheel, I'm like kid in the divorce except my parents are my bosses and are dating?

Never mind, I can't rationalize this.

**Danny**: You're probably wondering why we brought you here today.

**Annie:** Yeah, why did you bring me here today?

**Danny:** I was talking to Story.

**Annie:** oh.

**Danny:** We-

**Annie:** You. If it was up to me I'd still be in bed.

**Me:** It's like 2 in the afternoon!

**Annie:** What's your point? Sleep is like, the best.

**Danny:** Eh HEM. As I was saying, I brought you here today because Annie and I have decided to make you our assistant. Our current goal is destroying the Electric Company.

**Me:** They've already disbanded. What more do you want?

**Annie:** Total annihilation. They will never want to get back together.

**Danny:** Jessica is almost out of the way, Annie just has to finish her off-

**Me:** FINISH HER OFF? YOU'RE GONNA KILL HER?

**Both Danny and Annie flailed across the table at me so I had to squeak and shield my cinnamon roll**

**Annie:** No that's not what he meant. Story! Don't shout like that. You are going to get some one arrested!

**Danny:** And by someone she means her.

**Annie:** And you.

**Danny:** We could preform the Cell Block Tango in jail.

**Annie:** I'd need some blood red lipstick and fishnets.

**Danny:** I'll choreograph!

**Me:** Guys! What do you mean you will finish her off?!

**Annie:** Oh, I just mean hypnotize her to hate the rest of the EC.

**Me:** Well that's a different thing all together. Proceed.

**Danny:** Then we spread rumors about Hector and Lisa so they lose their credibility. Francine can help with that.

**Me:** Wait, Francine's in on this too?

**Annie: **No, of course not. But her vlog is the perfect platform for our rumors. That's were you come in.

**Danny:** Yes. See, Francine has an assistant named Gilda Flip. We need you to tip her off when and where Hector and Lisa are, that way, Gilda will tell Francine and Francine will get some juicy shots on film.

**Annie:** That might be hard, they are such goody two shoes'.

**Me:** We might get lucky- or I mean, they might. Heh heh.

**Danny:** I don't get it.

**Annie:** Any way, I also have Tuesday working on a secret formula that will-

**Annie's phone buzzed that song from Gypsy.**

**Annie:** Hello?

**Annie:** Uh-hu, uh-hu, well has it been tested yet, Tues?

**Annie:** No, no I don't want to test it on them.

**Annie:** No, Story isn't an option either.

**Annie:** That's an idea, I'll ask her.

**Annie:** Story, can we test a formula that changes your personality to the complete opposite on Max?

**Me:** WHAT?

**Danny:** Tuesday is making- or made it sounds like- a formula that basically makes you the UN version of your self. So if Annie were to take it, she'd become Unannie, all sweet and cheerful and pink and... a lot like Lisa, actually.

**Annie Shutters.**

**Me:** But it's not tested yet! You can't give it to my cousin! What if something goes wrong? Or, worse, what if something goes _right_? She'll be all mean and sad and- and- Not Max!

**Annie:** Unmax really.

**Danny:** Haven't you been listening?

**Annie:** And once she's Unmax we can give her another dose and make her Remax again. Ha ha, remax. She could sell houses.

**Me:** Why doesn't Tuesday test it?!

**Danny:** Because if something went wrong, she would be the only one who could fix it. Do you really want a mad scientist Tuesday running around?

**Me: **Yes. That would be soooo cool!

**Annie:** Actually that would. You still there Tuesday? We think you should try it because mad-scientist-Tuesday would be awesome.

**Annie:** She says no.

**Me:** Uhg. Okay okay. I'll test it.

* * *

><p><strong>Tuesday's Science Notes: (Because it's not science unless you write it down!)<strong>

Test one of the UN formula. Subject: Story Ophelia Hamilton

Subject is sitting in a chair with her wrists strapped to the arm rests so she can't go crazy if this works.

Subject says, "Guys, this is making me really nervous."

Assistant Two (Annie Scrambler) says, "You just take the formula then after we confirm it works you take the second dose which will put you back to normal. That's how it works right?"

Scientist (Me, Tuesday) says, "I think so."

Subject begins wiggling in chair and says, "You think so?"

Assistant One (Danny Rebus) says, "We haven't tested it yet Story."

Subject says, "Right."

Subject says, "Okay, I'm ready."

Scientist says, "Okay open up."

Scientist pours blue liquid into Subject's mouth. Subject swallows and makes a face.

Subject says, "That tastes weird."

Assistant One says, "Why is it blue?"

Scientist says, "SSHH!"

Subject and chair begin spinning around. After a few seconds the stop. Everyone looks at the Subject.

Assistant Two says, "Story? I got tickets to Newsies? You wanna go?"

Subject rolls her eyes and says, "Uhg. Like, no. Musicals are sooo boring. I can't believe I was ever into that stuff."

Assistant One says, "You want to go spy on... somebody?"

Subject says, "You guys are so boring. Why would I want to do that? Hey. I know what would be cool. You guys should UNSTRAPE ME FROM THIS CHAIR and have some of that blue stuff too. Then you'd be cooler, like me."

Scientist squeals in an unscientific fashion, "OMG IT WORKED!"

Assistant Two says, "Great. Now giver her some more, I want old Story back."

Subject says, "No! I don't want to be BORING Story again! Don't give me any more!"

Assistants Two and One manage to get the Subject to drink more UN Formula. Scientist is too busy doing the happy dance.

Subject, upon in taking more UN formula, spins around again.

Subject says, "Uhg, I'm dizzy. Can you guys unstrap me? And I totally want those Newsies tickets, Annie. Why didn't you tell me sooner!?"

Subject, now confirmed back to normal, is released from chair.

Assistant Two says, "Um, I don't really have tickets. I just wanted to see if you were Unstory."

Subject says, "Oh."

Assistant One says, "How are we going to give this to Lisa? We can't just walk up and say 'hey Lisa drink this weird blue liquid. It's not a formula to turn you into the opposite of who you are. It's... juice.'"

Subject says, "You could make muffins."

Assistant Two says, "Muffins?"

Subject says, "Yeah, Unmuffins, and put this stuff in it."

Scientist says, "That's actually a good idea."

* * *

><p><strong>Transcript from video of Lisa and Hector made in Hector's apartment kind of accident but also kind of not:<strong>

**Hector is laying on a bed next to Lisa **"Is it on?" **Lisa fiddles with the computer but her hands are off screen** "Yeah. I think so." **Hector props himself up on his elbows and speaks to Lisa** "I never meant for this to happen." "I don't think any of us did." "Jessica- Uhg. Jessica is overreacting. It was a secret for like a couple days!" "She just needs time to think. A lot has happened for her. I mean boarding school?" **Hector raises his eyebrows** "Are you defending her? For disbanding the Electric Company?!" **Lisa sighs **"No, I'm just looking at it from her perspective." **Lisa leans against his shoulder **"I like this. Us. Even if it does make your sister mad." **Hector kisses her **"Me too." **They kiss again. They deepen it. Lisa rolls onto her back, Hector over her. He kisses her jaw, her throat. Lisa reaches over and, after a few blind tries, turns off the recording.**

* * *

><p><strong>I LIVE! It is JAS! With an update! You can thank The Electric Phantom! Anyway, if you're reading this (still) thank you! Hope you are enjoying it! I miss the Electric Company. ~Jedi Annie Scrambler<strong>


End file.
